Waterfall Eclipse II: The Lost Clan
by kirby42280
Summary: Hitsugaya Rani is back with the next step in her story - finding out her the history of the crest on her hairpin. Along with suffering from a series of nightmares that somehow link together and the research of one ten-year-old, Rani finds out the truth about her past and what it may mean for her future. * All characters, except my own OCs, are Tite Kubo's, the mangaka of Bleach *
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! HELLO! HELLO!**

I am back with the next installment in Rani's story. I was debating on actually writing this due to past reviews, but after restarting Bleach (anime and manga), I guess you could say I was inspired. I am currently deciding if I want to turn off reviews, but for right now they will stay "on" until I decide otherwise. I do have some notes/notices though:

 **1\. If you haven't read the first part to this story, you may want to. You might miss jokes that I may reference, etc. This story starts pretty much right where the first part ends.**

 **2\. I finished WE-I back in April 2016, which means my captains and lieutentants don't really match up to what Tite Kubo did in his manga. I am keeping my list for the most part. The only ones I got right were Rukia Kuchiki and Isane Kotetsu. If you would like me to write up a list of my captains and lieutenants, leave me a message and I will reply. If I get enough requests, I may make a side chapter that shows it.**

 **3\. I am not sure how long I am going to make this, but it definitely won't be 100 chapters like WE-I...but these chapters will be about 10 pages typed in Pages...at this point I can barely finish chapter 2 (have two pages left and I really haven't outlined this story so I am winging it)...**

 **4\. I don't have a set schedule for updating, so please don't bug me to quickly update. I am doing it at my own pace, and sharing this story when I complete the chapters.**

* * *

 **Waterfall Eclipse II: The Lost Clan**

 **Chapter One:**

Everything was going well in the Soul Society. Captain Kuchiki surprised Rani with an immediate week long patrol in the Living World upon their return, but she took it in stride and went down to Karakura Town to do her job. She ran into the Kurosakis and discussed married life with Karin and Yuzu.

When it was time to head back, Rani said her goodbyes to everyone and was surprised to find that Toshiro was her relief.

"Seriously?" she asked him when he came out of the Senkaimon.

"Yeah. The captain commander thought it would be funny." he replied as he pulled her into a hug.

"I really don't see the humor in this."

"I'll be gone for three days. Can you manage without me?"

"I suppose I could find _something_ to do." Rani replied with a grin and a forced sigh causing him to smile.

"Good. Maybe in your free time you can try and find out about that crest." he suggested causing her to smile.

"Very true. Tomorrow is my day off. I can hit the Gotei 13 Hall of Records and library."

"That will kill one day. Then Monday is your day with Lily, and then you work Tuesday. By Tuesday night, I should be home."

"Gotcha! Have fun! I should head back."

"See you Tuesday."

"Oh, and Toshiro?" she received a small sound as a reply. "Go see Karin. It's been a while."

"All right." he replied smiling.

"So enthusiastic." Rani teased and then headed into the Senkaimon.

Once through, she headed to Squad Six and wrote out the rest of her report before handing it in to her captain, who didn't even bother to look her in the eye when taking it.

"Have a good night lieutenant." Before she could resist he put his hand up. "You've been on duty for seven days. Go. Home."

Rani reluctantly agreed before heading out her door and making her way to Squad Ten, where her home had now been relocated to. She made her way through, was greeted by most of the Shinigami that were walking around, and then walked strait to the captain's quarters.

Since they had only just gotten back the day before she was sent to the Living World, there wasn't much time for her to unpack, so she opted to kill time by doing so. Once that was finished, she made herself a quick bite to eat before relaxing in the huge tub that Toshiro, well she now too, had.

That night Rani was tossing and turning at the dream she was having. She also kept waking up not knowing what exactly was going on.

In the morning, Rani woke up and had no energy to deal with anything. And although she desperately wanted to know about the crest, she was too tired to get up and go to the Hall of Records and library to even attempt any research. She chose to switch from the tea she had the previous night to a nice chamomile blend that helped her fall asleep.

She woke up more rested and she then headed over to the Kuchiki Manor for her scheduled day with Lily.

"RANI!"

Rani whipped around at the screaming of her name and smiled. Lily was making her way over to her grinning from ear to ear.

"I am so glad you're back. And when daddy told me he sent you to the Living World for a week, I wanted to cry! That was like two weeks I haven't seen you."

"It's okay, Lily. I missed you too."

"Are you okay? You seem…sad."

"I had a rough night the other night. I couldn't really sleep, but it was what I was dreaming about that has me so on edge."

"That's no fun! Where's your husband?"

"Toshiro's in the Living World now until tomorrow night. He was my relief."

"That's…just…cruel."

Rani laughed.

"That's what I thought too."

"What did you want to do today?"

"I haven't the slightest. Maybe just walk around."

"I can agree to that. The cherry blossoms are blooming right now, if you're interested in seeing them."

"Okay."

"OH! I need to show you what the gardener did. Follow me!" Lily said as she started to walk away from Rani at a semi-quick pace.

"Okay, hold on!"

Rani followed Lily through the grounds over to her room.

"I don't understand."

"Look! Look at what he planted!" The ten year old said excitedly as she pointed to four pots on the ground and two on the windows.

Rani looked at the flowers that were in there.

"Are those "

"Lilies! He planted lilies! Isn't that awesome?"

"Well, it's plain to see that you're excited." Rani teased. "Are there different kinds?"

"Yes. He planted four. There's Stargazer, Alchemy, Chambertin, and Orange Crush. I love them all, but the Stargazer is my favorite." Lily replied excitedly as she pointed to each. "They all bloom in August at one point, but I am so happy they are all blooming right now."

Rani was still smiling as she looked at all of the flowers.

"And he said he was going to do some more research on other types of lilies so that I could have some all year."

"Why now?"

"You know, I am not quite entirely sure." Lily said with a giggle. "But I am so glad he did it."

Rani shook her head.

"Follow me. I need to show you something else."

Rani happily obliged and followed the bouncing girl into another building, one that she had never been in before. Once inside she saw a bunch of painted canvases lined up against the wall and on some stands as well.

"Look! I painted those!"

"Wow! You have one heckuva talent there, young lady." Rani complimented as she walked closer to the paintings. "Such detail."

"Of course, I painted the lilies, but I will try other things as well."

"Free hand?"

"Well, no. I drew them first and then painted. It was easier that way for me." Lily explained. "But even daddy said you could barely see the lines."

"I am very impressed." Rani proudly stated. "When did you discover this talent?"

"I was messing around in here one day a while back. I just randomly picked up a brush and some paint and had fun."

"That's really impressive at your young age. You realize that, right?"

"Yes, of course I do." Lily beamed. "My goal is to make one for each of the captain and lieutenants in the Gotei 13. Daddy doesn't know that part yet."

"Your secret is safe with me." Rani stated as she gave Lily a squeeze on the shoulder. "Are you going to give them all paintings of lilies?"

"Well…no. Daddy will probably want cherry blossoms, but I need to figure out what else I can paint."

"Well, that's going to be a difficult thing to decide."

"I was thinking for Captain Abarai to do his Bankai, but I don't know. And for Lieutenant Matsumoto a sake set." Lily added with a giggle.

"That's hysterical. She'd laugh at it, but I am sure there would be something else she would like."

"And I have an idea for Aunt Rukia, but I don't know."

Rani looked at her puzzled.

"Um, well, it has to do with her Bankai. I have never seen it, and I don't know who has, but I keep hearing daddy praising her for it and he keeps saying how 'magnificent' it is."

"Hm. I would ask him, but he'd probably give me one helluva lecture. Why not ask her?"

"I am afraid, and I want it to be a surprise."

"Let me do some research for you on everyone."

"OH THANK YOU!" the young girl squealed.

"All right, calm down now. You don't want your great-grandfather coming in here."

"True. Come on. Let's go for a walk."

The two left the small building and walked around the grounds. Around five o'clock Rani said her goodbyes and headed back to Squad Ten to try and get some rest.

Unfortunately, a peaceful night's sleep was not in the cards for her again. Rani again had a very restless sleep as she tossed and turned, and woke herself up on several occasions.

By the time the sun decided to rise, she was already awake and miserable.

"Toshiro comes home tonight. Toshiro comes home tonight." She kept repeating to herself as she started to get ready for the day.

She went into the bathroom, splashed some cold water on her face and then looked in the mirror before groaning.

"Well, great! I look horrendous." Rani said out loud as she started to brush out her hair and then put it up into a new pony tail.

She looked to her right and saw her Asauchi leaning against the wall and sighed.

"One of these days, Taki Nisshoku, I am going to use you to chop off this mop." She half jokingly threatened as she picked it up and headed out the door.

She quickly and quietly made her way to Squad Six where her captain was already working at his desk. She greeted him and then sat down and started on her pile.

Captain Kuchiki knew something was going on because he kept catching her rubbing her eyes and struggling with the paperwork. Normally, he knew, she'd be flying through the files going over everything and would finish within two hours. Not this time. She was obviously distracted, and he honestly did not know how to approach her on the subject. He bit his tongue and continued with his work before leaving for his meeting with the captain commander and the other captains, excluding Toshiro since he would still be in the Living World on patrol.

When he came back two hours later, he found her hunched over with her head on her desk.

"I am hoping, lieutenant, that you aren't sleeping on the job."

"No, sir, I am not." Rani replied as she sat upright. "I'm sorry. I just didn't sleep well last night, or two nights before that."

"Are you finally finished?"

"Finished? What? Oh, yeah, everything that you need to sign is on your desk and Shirogana came and picked up everything else to be filed."

"Go to Squad Four. See Captain Kotetsu."

"Yes, sir." Rani said as she stood up. "Thank you." she added before leaving.

Rani made the trek to Squad Four and was seen immediately by Captain Kotetsu.

"Are you all right Lieutenant To-er..Hitsugaya?"

Rani let out a small chuckle before answering the Squad Four captain.

"I don't know. Just not sleeping well. Restless nights Saturday night and last night."

"Did you try chamomile tea?"

"Saturday no, Sunday yes, and last night yes, but it didn't work last night." Rani answered as the captain did a once over on her.

"Well, nothing is different with your levels. Everything seems fine."

"Maybe I just have too much on my mind."

"That could be, but I doubt Captain Kuchiki would have ordered you here unless he thought something else was the matter."

"Does it depend on the dream?"

"Not necessarily." she replied. "But I'll give you a stronger sleeping tea for the next few nights. If that doesn't work, let me know, but give it a few days."

"Okay. What kind of tea is it?"

"An old herbal blend recipe we found the recipe for. Primitive, but it works." the captain answered as she rummaged through her cabinet. "Ah! Here it is!"

Captain Kotetsu handed her a small bag enough for three cups of tea and then let her be on her way.

"Should I go back to work?"

"It's only two, so yeah. If your captain sends you away, then that is fine, but don't drink that tea unless you are about thirty minutes from going to sleep. It's quick and packs a punch."

"Yes, ma'am." Rani said with a smile.

She made her way back to her squad and went back to the office.

"That was quick." her captain observed.

"Captain Kotetsu said I could come back to work for the last few hours. What she gave me should help me sleep tonight, but I can't take it before I am ready to go to bed."

"Ah, the really strong stuff. I haven't seen it be used in a very long time."

"You know about it?"

"Rani, I do enjoy my tea." he replied and looking at her semi-shocked expression. "What?"

"Oh, uh, well, it's just that you never call me by my first name." she admitted.

"Ignore my slip-up."

"Sure." Rani said slightly amused and not sure if she was detecting the slightest form of embarrassment from him.

"What did you think of Lily's paintings?" he asked catching her off guard.

"Very beautiful. I didn't realize she even had that talent." Rani admitted with a smile.

"I am glad she can do something to keep her busy like that. She's truly focused when it comes to painting. And now it seems she is refusing to let any of us in that studio."

"Oh, really? That's shocking." she replied trying to hide the small smile she formed.

"You know why. She told us you knew."

Rani bit her lip as she smiled.

"I do, but if she's refusing to tell you why, what makes you think I am going to reveal her secret?"

Captain Kuchiki raised his eyebrow at that.

"I don't like surprises."

"Well, she and I both hope that you'll like this one. And leave her be. You already said it. You are glad she is keeping herself busy doing something."

"This is true. Just as long as she doesn't paint the walls."

Rani chuckled.

"Don't worry. All of the paint will be on the canvases. That, I can assure you, at least."

"I appreciate that."

Rani smiled and then continued her work finishing up her day. She then headed back to her new home, made herself something small to eat, and then relaxed before deciding to call it a night. Going to bed early one night wouldn't kill her, and if it made her wake up earlier, she was fine with that. So, she put the tea kettle on and scooped out enough of the new tea leaves for one cup before pouring. She drank it before climbing into the bed and getting under the covers. And just as Captain Kotetsu stated, it was quick. The herbal blend knocked Rani out.

When Toshiro came home, he accidentally knocked over a table and screamed. Hearing no response from his wife, he grew worried and walked a bit faster into the kitchen, where he found the medicinal tea. Now, even more puzzled, he went into the bedroom and found her asleep.

"Rani?" He said softly, but got no response.

Toshiro sighed and then chose to change before joining her, and worried for her current health.

In the morning, Rani woke up slowly, feeling refreshed and energized. She also noticed that there was an arm wrapped around her, holding tightly. She moved her arm and placed it over his.

"Morning." he said groggily as he snuggled into the back of her neck.

"What time did you get home?"

"Like eight, maybe. You were..uh..out cold."

"Yeah, that was from the tea Captain Kotetsu gave me."

He sat up and looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

She sat up as well and then leaned over onto him.

"Yeah. I think so. I just haven't been sleeping well." she started to explain. "I guess you could say I've been having nightmares?"

"That's not good."

"No. I haven't had a nightmare that kept me that sleepless since I was living in the Rukongai."

"How was it last night?"

"Fine. Slept great! Now if only I could have that tea every night for the rest of my life, I'd be all set."

"I don't think it's meant to be a permanent solution. You don't even know what's in it."

"No, but Captain Kuchiki has heard about it before."

"Which makes it really old." he teased. "Come on. Let's have some breakfast."

Over the course of the next two months, everything was fine for Rani. She didn't have any repeats of the nightmare that had been plaguing her. She kept her mind on other things, for the sake of everyone, and she did help Lily with figuring out what to paint for all of the captains and lieutenants. That proved to be a feat in itself.

Rani made her way over to Kuchiki Manor and met up with Lily in the studio, as Captain Kuchiki now had decided to call it.

"Wow. These are coming out so well." Rani complimented Lily, who was working on the painting for Captain Kotestu.

"Thanks." Lily replied. "I just started this one yesterday."

"You're quick. I am thinking you'll be done by the end of next month at this rate."

"Funny, Rani. I doubt that." Lily replied giggling. "I was also considering painting some for Kiyomi and Umeko."

"I am sure they would love that, but finish your current goal first."

"Good idea." Lily said as she put her brushes in a cup of water to rinse them off. "So have you started your search yet for information about that crest?"

"Yes, but I am having no luck whatsoever."

"Have you asked daddy? I mean, the Kuchiki Clan are the ones in charge of preserving the history of the Soul Society."

"I don't want to bug the captain about that."

"Rani! Seriously?"

"What?" she asked confused causing Lily to let out a frustrated groan and face-palm herself.

"You should just ask him." Lily answered. "And they say I am the younger, less mature one."

Rani let out a chuckle before the two decided to go for a walk.

Three days later, Rani was tossing and turning again, which worried Toshiro once he realized why the bed was moving so much. He sat there and waited for her to either calm down or wake herself up.

 **~~Dream~~**

 _Rani found herself in a chaotic and very noisy scene. Men and women were yelling, armed with torches and other weapons. Fires were lit in various locations and smoke from those fires were causing visibility to be low._

 _Rani was confused. She wasn_ _'t sure where she was exactly, but she swore she was still in the Soul Society. And since she hasn't been outside of the Rukongai or necessary Gotei 13 buildings, she really wasn't sure where in the Soul Society she was._

" _Let's get them!" one of the men yelled to the others._

" _They need to pay for their unfair treatment of us!" another yelled in agreement._

 _Rani was then pulled to the main room of the building where the crowd was getting violent and killing anyone who defended the building. Rani saw bodies of servants and what could have been the master of the house lying on the ground, bleeding out and some still gasping for air._

 _Rani wanted to wake up, but her body wasn_ _'t allowing her to. She was stuck watching the gruesome attack take place. It was one thing to kill Hollows and the like, but to kill other souls in the Soul Society, regardless of status was just wrong - and unacceptable._

 _Suddenly, Rani heard a man yell which caused her to jerk her head up. She saw him coming at her with a katana and Rani couldn_ _'t move._

" _AH!" she screamed forgetting that she was invisible._

 **~End Dream~**

Rani's scream also happened in reality, which caused her to wake herself up, and sit up breathing heavily. She clenched her shirt above her heart as she caught her breath.

"Rani, are you all right?" Toshiro asked after catching his breath from being startled by the scream.

"Yeah." She said softly as she turned slightly to face him. "That damn dream. It's back. And it's bits and pieces, like a puzzle, but I think it all fits together somehow." she said and then swallowed. "I am sorry for waking you."

Toshiro softly smiled, not sure of what to say. He gently put his arm around her and pulled her over onto him, embracing her into a hug. He rested his chin on her head as she wrapped her arm around his torso.

"It's okay. I was awake before you screamed yourself awake."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I am not entirely sure why I didn't, but I think I wanted to see if you would." he answered and then kissed the top of her head. "Maybe you should swing by Squad Four before heading into work. Get more of that medicinal tea."

"Yeah, I suppose I should." Rani reluctantly agreed.

The two slowly got up and got ready for their day, much to their dismay.

"This is going to be a long day." Rani moaned as they were leaving their residence.

* * *

 **Well, there's chapter one for you. The whole "The Lost Clan" subtitle may change, but for right now I am going with that. I hope you enjoyed this and I look forward to your comments and thoughts.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~Kirby42280~**


	2. Chapter 2

Just a couple of notes:

 **1\. If you haven't read the first part to this story, you may want to. You might miss jokes that I may reference, etc. This story starts pretty much right where the first part ends.**

 **2\. I finished WE-I back in April 2016, which means my captains and lieutentants don't really match up to what Tite Kubo did in his manga. I am keeping my list for the most part. The only ones I got right were Rukia Kuchiki and Isane Kotetsu. If you would like me to write up a list of my captains and lieutenants, leave me a message and I will reply. If I get enough requests, I may make a side chapter that shows it.**

 **3\. Still unsure on how long I am going to make this. Just finished this chapter (finally) today. I had hoped to update this quicker, but I have had a lot going on in the past few weeks.**

* * *

 **Waterfall Eclipse II: The Lost Clan**

 **Chapter Two:**

 **~At the Kuchiki Manor~**

Captain Kuchiki was inside of his office when he requested that his daughter be brought before him. The manor staff quickly obliged and went to get her.

When Lily arrived she bowed quickly before entering his personal office. Once given a nod of acknowledgement, she walked inside and went down onto her knees.

"You wanted to see me, father?" she asked confused, and wondering if she did something wrong.

"Yes, Lily." He said as he stood up. "I know you have been keeping busy with painting for the past two months in your new studio, but I need to request you take a week off for right now."

"Yes, father." Lily responded and then bit her lip. "I have no problem with that, but may I ask why?"

She couldn't see it since his back was turned, but Captain Kuchiki had a small grin forming on his face.

"I want you to get more familiar with the history of the Soul Society and the Seireitei." he answered as he turned around. "Go to our records hall and start reading."

Lily swallowed. The entire history of the Soul Society was massive, going back thousands of years, and to start at the beginning was semi-insane in her opinion.

"Do not feel overwhelmed. There is a lot to learn, but you may find something that will help Lieutenant Hitsugaya."

"Rani?" Lily asked puzzled as he handed her a piece of paper.

"I am going off to Squad Six. I will be back for dinner. Make sure you arrive on time."

"Yes, father." Lily replied with her customary nod as she followed him out the door.

She waited until she saw him exit the compound before she made her way to the hall. She opened the piece of paper and read it.

" _Volume Twelve_. Huh? Twelve? How is that supposed to help me?" Lily asked out loud causing some of the servants nearby to look at her puzzled. She sheepishly grinned and went on her way where she holed herself up for a few hours.

Luckily for her, Hayashi already knew of Captain Kuchiki's request and was able to bring Lily some light refreshments and her lunch.

"Hayashi?"

"Yes, Lady Lily?"

"What do you know of the history of the Soul Society?"

"Not a whole lot, truthfully. I was only taught the basics while I was living in the Rukongai myself, but never wanted to learn more." Hayashi paused. "So, I couldn't even begin to try and guess what Captain Kuchiki's clue for you was or what he meant by it."

"Thanks." the young girl said sadly. " _Hmm…something that could help Rani? But what? And volume twelve of which series_?" Lily thought to herself as she held her chin by her hand and had her elbow on the table.

Hayashi left her charge as soon as she set up the plates and let Lily know she'd be back to clean up in about an hour. Lily nodded before going back to looking through various twelfth volumes that she had started with.

Before she knew it, Hayashi had come and gone again, and then came back a third time to get her in time to freshen up for dinner.

"Any luck Lady Lily?"

"No, Hayashi. Father's clue was really vague." Lily replied sadly and with a sigh.

She followed Hayashi out, but stopped to tell the guard to make sure nothing is moved. He agreed and would tell the library attendants who were dismissed for the day per her father. Lily found that odd as she walked to her room to freshen up and then head to dinner.

Although Lily wanted desperately to ask her father for another clue, she kept her thoughts to herself and only spoke when spoken to.

"Great-granddaughter?"

"Yes, sir?" Lily almost choked out.

"I went to see if you were in your studio today, and only found it locked with no response from you. Where were you today?"

Lily went wide-eyed.

"I asked her to take a break from her painting for the day." Captain Kuchiki interrupted. "And sent her on her own mission of sorts for her own sake in the records hall."

Lily was relieved at her father's interference. She wasn't sure if she should have answered him.

"Oh?" Lord Kuchiki Ginrei responded suprised. "Find anything of interest?"

"There is a lot to read and learn, but nothing that stood out yet." Lily said embarrassed.

"Well, I am sure you will be successful."

"I can only hope so." she answered unsure of how her results will be.

Lily got through her meal without any further discussions about her father's mission, as he called it, for her.

Captain Kuchiki walked with Lily back to her room, but Lily stopped once she saw the records hall out of the corner of her eye.

"Lily? Is there something wrong?"

"Would it be all right if I headed back to work on my mission, father, for a few more hours?" she asked softly.

He was quiet for a few moments before answering Lily.

"Yes, just don't strain your eyes too much by candlelight."

Lily nodded.

"Thank you."

"And check in with me so I know you came out again." Lily smiled as she nodded again before quickly bowing and running off.

Lily headed back inside and went back to reading the volumes that were strewn about the table. Once she would finish one volume, she she would put it back on the ground on her right side and pick up one from her left and open it and start reading.

"None of these are helping me." she said out loud and aggravated. "What can help Rani? She was found in the arrivals area like I was of the Rukongai. She was raised in the North Rukon's 59th District. There was a Hollow attack when she was about my age." Lily added as she rubbed her temples and then placed her head on the table "I need more clues." she paused as she looked up at the ceiling. "And more help."

She closed her eyes for what she thought was a moment. Once she opened them again, she looked over to the window and noticed the sky outside was a lot darker than it was before.

"I fell asleep?" Lily asked herself as she rubbed her eyes. "ACK! Father will not be pleased." she added as she semi cleaned up her mess.

Lily then placed a note telling the hall attendants to leave everything as it is before she headed out and made her way to her father's quarters. She crouched down and waited for him to turn around.

"Yes?"

"Father, I am finished for the evening."

"Goodnight, Lily."

"Goodnight."

She then got up and headed to her room slowly. Hayashi helped her change before Lily made her way to bed.

In the morning, Lily quickly got up, and fixed her hair quickly before Hayashi had a chance to. Once decent looking, Lily rushed off for an early breakfast and then made her way to the hall again. She almost ran into someone.

"GAH! I am so sorry Aunt Rukia!"

"Lily! What's the rush?"

"Oh…umm…I want to get back to my mission."

"Did you find a breakthrough or something?"

"Uhhh…no. Just eager. I think father gave me access for only a week, and I blew it last night."

"How exactly did you blow it?" Rukia asked intrigued.

"I sorta…kinda…fell asleep." Lily said nervously.

Rukia let out a small chuckle as she smiled.

"Okay, so what exactly is this mission?"

Lily took in a deep breath and then sighed before answering.

"He asked me to learn the history of the Soul Society."

"Wow." Rukia said and then paused. "I haven't even read through all of those books and records in there."

"So, do you think a week is too little time?" Lily asked worried.

"Maybe. Did he give you anything else?"

"Uh, well, only a slip of paper that said, _Volume Twelve_."

Rukia, puzzled, had no idea how to respond to that.

"So, I am reading the twelfth volume of every series to minimize my reading."

"Hmm..smart move." Rukia commented. "Well, I need to head off. I'll see you later at dinner."

Lily nodded and then headed off once Rukia was on her way out the door. She arrived back at the hall of records and then made her way to the table. The previous day's schedule imitated her day two, except for the fact that she didn't fall asleep.

Her days three and four were unsuccessful as well, much to her dismay.

Lily was about ready to give up by the end of her fourth day, and was about to ask her father to remove her from this mission, but she refrained from doing so for the sake of Rani. She wanted to ask for more clues as well from the first day, but Lily stayed quiet about that too.

 **~Squad Six Office~**

Rani was diligently working on some new paperwork that had come into the office just as she had when her captain casually walked in.

"Good morning Captain Kuchiki." she greeted as she worked.

"Good morning lieutenant. You seem to be….nevermind. Anything I should know about today?"

Rani formed a half smirk.

"Besides the fact that I really want to know where your last statement was going to end, not really anything knew to report. Captain Commander Kyoraku was thinking of having a meeting at one o'clock but he hasn't officially decided. I have a lieutenant's meeting at one myself."

"Noted. You train today?"

"Uh, well, I am helping Lieutenant Nakano at ten o'clock."

Captain Kuchiki nodded.

"Do me a favor." he started as he walked over to her desk. "And hand this to Captain Abarai."

Rani took the envelope and nodded.

"Yes sir. No problem."

"Thank you."

Rani smiled as he walked back to his desk. She went back to working before she headed out to Squad Eight to meet up with Chiharu and Captain Abarai.

"Hello Lieutenant Hitsugaya." Chiharu greeted when Rani walked in.

"Hello Lieutenant Nakano." Rani quickly shot back.

Their greeting was a routine and inside joke now, and one that Captain Abarai also knew about since he heard it every time Rani came to train his lieutenant.

"Are you two ever going to stop with that?"

Chiharu and Rani looked at each other before answering.

"NOPE!" they said in unison and then giggled.

Rani then walked over to Captain Abarai and handed him her captain's note.

"What's this?"

"From Captain Kuchiki."

"What is it about?"

"It's addressed to you. I didn't open it, nor did I ask him." she retorted with a grin. "I just figured it was captains business." she added and then stuck her tongue out at him knowing she'd make him laugh.

"Come on Rani! Let's go have some fun!" Chiharu stated as she grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her out the door. Rani only laughed as they left.

Captain Abarai chuckled to himself as he opened Captain Kuchiki's letter.

 **~Kuchiki Manor~**

When the morning came of her fifth day of her mission, Lily was surprised to find Captain Abarai with his lieutenant coming into the Kuchiki Manor as she walked to the dining hall.

"Good morning, Captain Abarai and Lieutenant Nakano." She greeted as they were within earshot.

"Good morning Lady Lily!" the guests said in unison.

"What do we owe this pleasure?"

"Actually, Lady Lily, Captain Kuchiki invited us over for breakfast and a meeting." Captain Abarai stated.

"Oh, well, then, follow me." she replied surprised.

They followed her and she announced their arrival and then sat them down.

At the end of the meal, they chatted for a little while before the two captains went off on their own leaving Lily to entertain Chiharu.

"Uh…so, what should we do?"

Lily blanched. She hadn't even thought about what she could do with Chiharu, mainly because her mind was solely focused on the task set by her father.

"Oh, well, daddy actually has me on a small mission in our hall of records. I guess you could accompany me there?"

"Sure, maybe I can help you."

Lily formed a small smile and then transformed it into a larger one. She led Chiharu to the hall and walked to her table.

"So, what exactly are you looking for?" Chiharu asked as she noticed all of the books that were around the table.

"I…uh…really have no idea." Lily nervously confessed.

"What?"

Lily squeezed her hands on both sides of her komono and looked like she was about to cry.

"I actually want daddy to remove me from this mission. I have been reading through mountains of books for four days with no luck. I don't even know what I am supposed to be looking for!"

"Did he give you any search parameters?"

"Parameters?" Lily questioned confused.

"Oh, well clues?"

"Oh, well, there was this." Lily said slowly as she rummaged through and found the small note he had handed her. "And then he said that I may find something to help Rani."

Chiharu then opened the piece of paper to see the first clue.

"' _Volume Twelve_ '." she read out loud. "Huh? What is that supposed to mean?" she commented as she scratched her head.

"My thoughts exactly, so I have been reading the twelfth volume of every series in here."

"Hmm…you must be overlooking something." Chiharu softly stated.

Lily drew in a breath and exhaled before grabbing a book.

"Well, I guess I'll help you out." the Squad Eight Lieutenant stated as she took the book Lily was holding. "At least until Captain Abarai comes for me."

Lily beamed a smile from ear to ear at hearing that and picked up another book and the two started to read. The next three hours went by quickly, and that is when Captain Abarai and her father came into the records hall.

"Lily?"

"Lieutenant Nakano? Where are you two?"

Both Lily and Chiharu jumped as they looked up at each other and then looked to the main hallway.

"Captain Kuchiki, we're down here." Chiharu stated as she saw the two about to walk right past the aisle they were in.

"Ah! How are things coming along?" the Squad Eight captain inquired.

Lily let out a semi-loud moan before putting the book she had just finished reading in the massive pile on the floor. She then went wide-eyed and sat straight up clearly embarrassed, which also caused Chiharu to bite her top lip to refrain herself from laughing.

"That good, huh, Lady Lily?" Captain Abarai asked before her father could say anything.

"Yeah." Lily said sadly.

Chiharu looked over at Captain Kuchiki, who darted his eyes from Lily to her.

"Yes, lieutenant?"

"Oh, nothing." she replied earning herself a raised eyebrow from her former captain. She swallowed hard before deciding to continue. "Well, I was thinking, that could you maybe give her another clue? She has spent four days looking and has found nothing."

Captain Kuchiki was silent for a few moments before he answered.

"I'll think about it. For now, it's time for you and Captain Abarai to head back to Squad Eight where you belong."

"Thank you for helping me Chiharu." Lily commented as the two stood up.

"No problem! I'll see you soon!"

Lily nodded as the two Squad Eight officers left the aisle. She then turned to see her father looking at her.

"Don't be late for dinner."

Inside Lily wanted to scream. Instead, she nodded and watched as her father left the aisle and proceeded to make his way to exit the hall of records.

Lily went back to reading until Hayashi came in again to retrieve her for dinner.

"Lady Lily, it's almost time for dinner."

"Oh, thank you Hayashi. Let me finish this book. I have a few more pages left. And then I'll head over to the dining hall."

"I am not leaving until you do."

Lily smiled as she continued to read. A few minutes later, she closed the book and put it on the pile before standing up and stretching.

Hayashi walked with Lily in relative silence to the dining hall. Once Lily was inside, Hayashi made her way back to Lily's room and prepared her bed and pajamas.

Dinner went by quickly and Captain Kuchiki escorted his daughter back to the records hall.

"How many books have you read through?"

"I lost count, honestly." Lily admitted. "I'm not sure what I should be trying to find at this point. Not that I don't appreciate your clues, but they were a bit vague."

Captain Kuchiki smirked as he opened the door for her.

"Hmm…I am not sure if I can think of another clue for you."

Lily remained quiet as she made her way to her table. He picked up the book she had currently on the top "to read" pile to read the title and smiled.

"Well, at least you've made progress in the stacks. If you have this one it means you're about two-thirds of the way through the records."

"Really? It doesn't feel like it." she commented as she took the book from him.

"Lieutenant Nakano helped a little today, I assume?"

"Yes. Although she's not sure really what I am supposed to try and find." Lily answered and then swallowed nervously.

"Well, I still have high hopes that you will be able to complete your mission. Also, I requested Lieutenant Hitsugaya to stay for dinner on Monday. I know usually she leaves, but it has been a while since we all enjoyed her company."

Lily smiled and held back a laugh.

"Did you also happen to include Captain Hitsugaya in that invitation?"

"I did mention it was open for him as well, but it was not necessary for him to come." he answered and then paused. "I will be hosting an officer's party in the near future soon, however. He should be coming to that."

Lily smiled. She enjoyed the parties that the Kuchiki Manor hosted, and especially the ones where Rani attended.

"Don't stay too late. Check in with me, as usual, as you make your way to your room."

"Yes, father."

Lily went right back to work reading the book and finished it before calling it a night. She checked in with her father, as she was requested to do so. Once back in her room, and after she changed, she laid down on the futon and went right to sleep.

Lily woke up and slowly sat up. She was feeling frustrated and her mind was racing as she thought about all that she had read so far. As far as Rani, Lily hadn't read anything that might help her, in her opinion.

She threw her covers off of her as she stood up. She quickly changed and then headed to the hall of records, where she was met by Lord Kuchiki Ginrei.

"Good morning, great-grandfather." Lily greeted with a smile.

"Off to do more of your research?"

"Yes, sir."

"I am glad to see that you are so determined and dedicated."

"Thank you great-grandfather. That means a lot." she responded, although slightly confused.

He nodded before leaving her to her mission. She headed inside and went right back to reading. However, when she arrived back at the table, she saw a new word written on her clue from her father.

"' _Clans_ '?" she read out loud. "I wonder who wrote that. It's not father's writing. Nor Aunt Rukia's." she added puzzled and then went wide-eyed. "Great-grandfather must have."

Lily walked through the remaining stacks to find any series that had to do with the clans of the Seireitei to find the twelfth volume. It took her a little while, since there were a few sprawled out among all of the stacks. Once her hands were full, she decided to bring them back to the table. She stopped short when she saw a door between the stacks she hadn't seen before.

"Where does that go?" she questioned.

Lily put the books on the table and then headed back to where the door was. Noting no signs, she nervously approached the door and slowly reached for the handle. She attempted to open the door, but found it locked.

"What a disappointment." She said as she then made her way to the table and organized the books she just found before beginning to read again.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. Chapter two. I hope you enjoyed this. If you have any questions pertaining to this story, please feel free to message me or ask in a review. If I feel it's a question that should be answered privately, I will do so.**

 **Thanks to Rileyyheartt, Taiski, and Tara Luinwe for favoriting this.**

 **Thanks to Rileyyheartt and the guywiththehat77 for following this story.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Kirby42280-**


	3. Chapter 3

Just a couple of notes:

 **1\. If you haven't read the first part to this story, you may want to. You might miss jokes that I may reference, etc. This story starts pretty much right where the first part ends.**

 **2\. I am quite shocked that I haven't received any new followers...or reviews. Makes me quite sad, but I am still writing this. I hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

 **Waterfall Eclipse II: The Lost Clan**

 **Chapter Three** :

Lieutenant Hitsugaya was not happy when Sunday morning came around. She had all but been relieved from her recurring nightmare, but as luck would have it, the old medicinal tea stopped working on her and it had returned. She jolted herself awake at roughly one in the morning. She could tell her heart rate had increased, which meant it was more harrowing than she wanted to let anyone to know. Rani inhaled and slowly exhaled. She glanced over at her husband, who was sound asleep, and sighed.

" _Get it together, Rani. It was just a dream._ " she thought to herself as she laid back down. She felt Toshiro's arm wrap over her stomach. "You're awake?" she asked softly worried that she disturbed his slumber.

"It's okay." he murmured.

If Rani was lucky, he wouldn't bring it up in the morning. In fact, she prayed that he wouldn't.

Six hours later, and after a semi peaceful remaining sleep, the couple were enjoying a nice breakfast together.

"So, aside from the random hollow attacks in the Living World, nothing much is going on lately, right?"

"Yeah, which is a very good thing. This era of peace is something we greatly need." Toshiro replied. "What did you want to do today? It's rare I have a Sunday off with you." he inquired. "And you said you had something you wanted to tell me regarding tomorrow?"

"Oh, right. I've been invited to join the Kuchikis for dinner tomorrow night. You are invited as well, but Captain Kuchiki said that you did not have to come if you weren't up for it."

Toshiro, with his tea cup almost to his mouth, froze and looked at her. He shook his head slightly as he put his cup down.

"I'll have to let you know. What time is dinner, _if,_ I do decide to join you there?"

Rani grinned.

"Five thirty." she answered. "Don't force yourself to attend if you don't want to. I'll give you a full report later about all that was said."

Toshiro scratched his head as he continued to read the paper in front of him and eat his breakfast.

"I think we are in need of a getaway to the Living World soon."

Rani choked.

"That was out of nowhere. Usually you aren't the one to suggest time off."

"Yeah, but things are different now, right? I mean, I am married now. We should try to spend as much time together as we can, no?"

Rani was beside herself.

"Yeah, but even I know you have a routine that you like to follow. Changing it completely around because you're now married doesn't seem like something you'd be willing to do just like that."

"So you don't want to spend more time with me?"

"I never said that. Don't put words in my mouth." she half scolded. "I have to work hard again to earn my leave, as do you."

He smiled. As a lieutenant, he found she was even more dedicated and focused on her work, and he admired his wife for that.

"How's that one officer doing?"

"Hm? Which one?"

"The one who asked to speak with you, who had a semi-similar background to you."

Rani was quiet for a few moments before realizing who he was referring to.

"Oh, you mean Onishi Mei?" she questioned. He nodded in confirmation. "She's doing well. I swear she'd be better suited in Squad Four after she cured my cold that one time, but she enjoys our squad."

"I think that's because she can come and talk to you."

"Yeah, I do leave my office open for all rookies, but she takes advantage of that 'open door policy' more times than I would care to admit."

"Well, technically, you aren't much older than her," he started, "So maybe she feels as if you are more like an older sister?"

"Well, when you put it that way, I would have to agree." Rani said with a huge grin. "I guess I have that aura around me."

"Yeah, well, look at Lily. She still looks up to you for guidance."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Didn't mean to." he commented before getting quiet, which did not go unnoticed by his wife.

"What is it?" she asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he asked in a very calm manner, hinting at her restless night.

Rani curled her lips in after realizing what he was talking about.

"Sorry."

"Rani, you need to really talk to someone about this problem of yours."

"I know. I don't know who else I can turn to and ask about this nightmare. I mean, it has been going on for months, randomly appearing."

"It's not a normal dream or nightmare though. Not after all of this time." Toshiro commented as he stood up and grabbed his plate and cup. "Are you finished?"

Rani looked at her mostly eaten plate and nodded. He carefully picked everything up and brought it over to the sink.

"Where is your lieutenant? I thought for sure by now that she would make an appearance."

Toshiro let out a small chuckle.

"She'll be here soon worried she did something wrong, I am sure, but I would rather not be here when she does decide to come complaining to me."

Rani smiled as she got up.

"I do agree with you that it's not a normal nightmare. I have bits and pieces, like I am watching some long video in the wrong order."

"You think it's a memory?"

"A memory? Of my life before I was found in the Rukongai?" he nodded. "How could that be? Wouldn't I have just been a toddler that died in the Living World?"

"Hmm..that is how it usually happens. Something else could have occurred though."

"Toshiro, you are making me worried about my own history."

"Think about it. You have that comb…with that crest, which did seem to put your captain on edge just a tad, and his grandfather." he started. "And they have yet to tell you about it. It's been months since they had it and gave it back to you without a word. Aren't you the least bit curious to know what they know already, but are refusing to tell you?"

"Is that a hypothetical question, or do you really want me to answer that?"

"That depends. Do you want to actually answer it?"

Rani, with clenched fists, inhaled and let out a huge sigh.

"I think I have my answer." he said and then kissed her on her forehead. "We can bring it up tomorrow at dinner."

"'We'? You're coming?"

"I am now. I am actually curious as to why it has taken them months to tell you about the crest and comb."

She gave her husband a half smile, clearly showing that she was actually worried about what they might possibly be told the following evening, if anything. Once he washed the dishes, the two headed into the living room. He made his way to his favorite chair and sat down.

"Not planning on doing anything?"

"There's nothing really I want to do. It's quiet today. And you are noticeably tired."

She raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yes, but I don't want to sleep all day and do nothing. Wasting a precious day off together when neither of us requested it is extremely rare."

"Is there something you want to do?"

"Hmm…" she started as she thought. "We could visit your grandmother. It has been a while, and I am sure she'd love to see you."

"We could. But do you want to get hammered by questions on why you aren't pregnant yet?"

"She won't do that." Rani said confidently. "I think she has learned since the last time."

Toshiro smiled as he stood up.

"Come on. Let's go see her." he eventually agreed.

Rani followed with a smile as she caught up to him and put her hand in his.

 **~With Rangiku~**

Lieutenant Matsumoto was surprisingly not sleeping on the job when a new pile of documents made its way into the Squad Ten captain's office.

"UGH! More?" she whined.

"Sorry, Lieutenant Matsumoto." the shinigami apologized, but clearly smirking.

"I really wish his random day off wasn't today. I hate work."

The shinigami left her with the mountains of paperwork that she was very slowly working on, much to her dismay. However, about ten minutes into it, she decided to take a nap.

 **~At the Kuchiki Manor~**

Lady Kuchiki Lily hit her head on the table she sat at for who knows the exact count for the day. She was still not finding what she needed, and she believed her eyes were going to pop out of her head from all of the text from the history she was reading. Sure, she had another clue, and it minimized her search, but it did not minimize it enough for her to become successful in her 'secret' mission for her father.

In her frustrated state, she let out a rather large moan that echoed inside the private hall of records on the Kuchiki Manor grounds before deciding to get up and take a walk outside to clear her head.

Fifteen minutes later, she ventured back into the gloomy hall and took a walk around the stacks again to make sure she didn't miss a volume of a book. As she walked she passed the locked door again and sighed.

"I wonder if someone will let me in there." she let her thoughts become sound as she stated out loud.

Lily then made her way back to her table to find Rukia glancing through one of the books.

"Aunt Rukia." Lily greeted as she approached.

"Taking a break, or finding more books?"

Lily grinned.

"A bit of both, I suppose. I took a walk outside earlier and decided to check the stacks again from where I was this morning." the young girl answered. "Can I help you with something?"

"Nah, I was just seeing how you were making out. You have until tomorrow evening, right? Before your deadline?"

"Yes." Lily replied sadly. "But I don't know how much I am going to get done. Rani will be here tomorrow, and she's staying for dinner. I don't want to bore her with keeping her locked up in here."

Rukia smiled.

"You know, I don't think Rani is the type of person who would mind. She may actually want to help you complete your mission, if you asked her." she commented and then paused. "Plus, since your mission is in regards to her, she may be even more inclined to help."

"You know?"

"Well, I know the general summary of your mission by your father, but I don't know why he wouldn't be more specific. Then again, I think he may want to see how your problem-solving is."

"Problem solving? Am I supposed to think of his clues as part of some kind of equation?"

"That's a good way of thinking about it."

"So, add all of the clues up to this point?" Rukia nodded as Lily thought.

"Anything coming together?"

"Well, thinking back on it, in the beginning I did only have the 'volume twelve' and 'something that might help Rani' clues from daddy."

"And what did you do?"

"Started to read all of the volume twelves from every series in order to find something that might pertain to her."

"Okay, so what was your next clue?"

"Umm..well this morning I saw that the word 'clans' was written on the same scrap piece of paper as 'volume twelve'." Lily answered and then looked at her aunt. "And I decided to focus on the clan history volumes. Although I don't have all of them"

Rukia smiled.

"So, add up the three."

Lily was silent.

"I'm confused."

Rukia shook her head as she smiled.

"Daddy wants me to actually help Rani figure out her past, right?" it eventually dawned on the poor girl.

"Yes."

"So the 'clans' clue?"

"Think of how old Rani is, but remember that she may be even slightly older than you think. I can't be sure." Rukia started. "Byakuya might kill me for this, but remember the crest on Rani's comb?" Lily nodded. "Look more at images than names."

Lily beamed a huge grin at her aunt for the help she gave.

"I won't tell daddy if you won't."

"Good. I will come and get you for dinner."

Rukia left Lily to her own devices as she made her way outside the records hall. Luckily this was one of Byakuya's normally scheduled work days and he was not due back until right before dinner.

Lily, meanwhile, started to look at all of the table of contents for the images of the family crests to see if she could see the one from Rani's comb. Although her memory was a little foggy from how it actually looked, Lily found a few similar looking crests and went to the according pages to read up on those clans.

By the time Rukia came back, Lily had a minimal pile of books on her table, and all were opened to different clans.

"How'd you make out?"

"Eh, so-so. I can't remember the crest completely. I need to see it again."

Rukia looked over at the books that were open to see if any of them looked familiar.

"Well, this one and this one," she said as she pulled two books closer, "look very similar to Rani's comb, but it has been a while."

"I thought so too."

"Well, take another break and let's get you ready for dinner, shall we?"

"Yes!"

 **~With the Hitsugayas~**

The following morning Rani woke up in a semi disturbed state, and Toshiro did not stay quiet this time.

"Nightmare again?" he asked as he turned to face her. He noticed some of her hair in her face and gently brushed them away as she fluttered her eyes open.

"Eh, well, maybe a bit let nightmarish, but more worrysome."

"Still linked with the nightmare part?"

"Yes." she sadly admitted. "Like I stated earlier, it's like a story that's not showing me everything in the right order. And I am not living it, just watching everything unfold."

"What was it about this time?"

Rani was hesitant to answer him, mainly because she wasn't sure how to describe it.

"Well, it was like it was the aftermath of a battle. A lot of Shinigami were there, the former captain-commander included, and Captain Kuchiki." her volume getting softer.

"Have you forgotten it already?" he asked after giving her a few moments of silence.

"No. I don't think I will ever forget these pieces."

Toshiro was quiet as he carefully sat up.

"I wonder if Kurotsuchi could help you." he absentmindedly stated as she copied her husband.

"Seriously? I have had enough of his lab to last a lifetime."

"Ah, so have I." Toshiro agreed. "But I wonder if he knows of a way to make it so you stay asleep through the whole dream."

Rani deadpanned.

"And it would be even greater if he had a way to show what I was seeing to anyone wanting to know."

"You know, he _may_ have that technology." he teased as he leaned over to her. He then kissed her forehead. "Come on. There's a certain Lady Kuchiki that's waiting for your company."

Rani smiled. She then yawned before getting up and getting ready. After a quick breakfast, she took a slow walk to the Kuchiki manor and was greeted by Hayashi.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hitsugaya."

"Good morning Hayashi. Is Lily in her studio?"

"Oh, ah, no." Hayashi said nervously. "I am here to escort you to where she is though."

"Oh, okay. Lead the way!"

Hayashi was quiet as she lead Rani to the hall of records.

"What is this place?"

"It is the Kuchiki family's personal hall of records." the servant answered as she opened the door. "You will find Lady Lily down the first aisle at a table."

"Thank you." Rani replied.

She made her way through the tall stacks and wondered what Lily was doing in here. She found a table with quite a number of books opened on it and looked around to see if she could see Lily walking around.

"Lily!" Rani eventually called.

"I'm here!" she heard a voice call back. "Are you at the table, Rani?"

Rani heard footsteps coming toward her at a quickened pace and smiled.

"Yes." she answered as Lily made it to her. "Now you want to tell me why you are in here?"

"Oh, um, well, I think it was meant to be a surprise, but daddy has had me in here reading about the Seireitei."

"Oh really?" Rani inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, and I had clues too. I guess to focus." Lily said with a grin as she pulled out the piece of paper and handed it to her. "Now, before you say anything, my clues went as follows: 'volume twelve', 'may find something to help Lieutenant Hitsugaya', and 'clans'."

"Wait - hold up - might find something to help me?" Rani said as she scratched her head.

"Yeah, I didn't get it either. I had seven days. Today is my last one, and since I have started I wasn't really making any progress."

"What changed?"

"Aunt Rukia's help." Lily answered with a huge smile. "Daddy can be so mean, but she was great."

Rani couldn't help but smile.

"How did she help?"

"Well, she helped me narrow down where to look, or rather _what_ to look for. Speaking of, can I see your comb?"

"My comb?" Rani questioned and then took it out. She handed it to Lily confused as she watched the young girl. "Why?"

"See these crests?"

"Yeah, but none of them match."

"I thought that was going to happen. Looks like I will have to ask daddy for help again. And I want to find out where that door leads."

"What door?"

Lily sat straight up in her seat and grinned. She handed Rani back her comb.

"Follow me."

Rani did as she was told and followed Lily through the massive records hall to the door that Lily found earlier in the day.

"Wow." Rani said as she went to reach for the handle and jiggled it. "Hmph!"

"Yeah, I am so mad that it's locked. I want to know why it is, and if I can go in. Or do I have to be an adult, or part of the Gotei 13 to be allowed inside."

"Good questions, but I think asking your dad for permission to enter here might be a bad idea."

"Ah, yes, but I also didn't show you what else I found." Lily said as she led Rani to the stacks nearby. "See this list?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Well, this is a list of all books and volumes that are in that specific stack."

"One is crossed off."

"Yes!" Lily said enthusiastically. "But it wasn't crossed off of another list I found."

"Clinical error?"

Lily giggled and Rani smiled.

"Doubtful. Not in the Kuchiki family." Lily commented. "You know how meticulous this family is."

"True." Rani said with a shrug.

"So, I was thinking that that book is actually in that locked room. Hidden away."

"Is that a volume you need?"

"Maybe? I don't know." Lily replied as the two walked back to her where her table was. "But I do know I am getting closer to finding that crest on your comb."

"Something is off, that much I can agree with." Rani stated. "So, are we going to stay in here, or did you want a break?"

"I've been reading and reading and my eyes are exhausted. Let's go outside."

"Good. It's a beautiful day and you shouldn't be cooped up in a hall of records."

"Funny. Daddy didn't want me cooped up in a painting studio, apparently."

Rani shook her head. The two then headed outside and walked around and talked about various topics, including how Rani's married life was going and how Lily's paintings were coming along, which for obvious reasons, were put on hold temporarily. Around a quarter after five, Lily headed to her room to freshen up while Rani met a nervous Toshiro at the front gate.

* * *

 **I will have more of the dream soon, hopefully I can put it in the next chapter somewhere. The dream itself is typed out. My problem is which sections to copy and paste into the new chapter for you folks to read. Then again, I do have a plan to insert the whole thing into a chapter soon.**

 **This continuation of WE-I might only be ten chapters, the most, especially since my chapters are coming out to be 10 pages (sometimes a bit more).**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this. Please give me your input. Thanks!**

 **~Kirby42280~**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO ALL!**

Yes, I am back. I am really surprised I was able to get back into writing this story. A lot of drama has been happening to me in the past year. I've been trying to complete this story, but I have had ZERO inspiration in doing so. I finally finished this chapter a little while ago. Half of my next chapter has been pretty much finished from day one so that saves me some work. I just need to figure out where to place that half in.

Thanks to users EmiAlfen21, LStilwell24, rogermille88, and heleana1 for adding this story to their **favorites** since my last chapter update on October 16, 2016.

Thanks to users EmiAlfen21, LStilwell24, North Moonlight, kjshqwleLIHU, rogermille88, and heleana1 for **following** this story since my last chapter update on October 16, 2016.

I really appreciate it. I am sorry if I ever lost any followers (I am too lazy to check my inbox folder regarding this story to compare lists).

* * *

 **Chapter Four** :

Rani walked with her husband to the dining hall where they were greeted by the Kuchiki family members. After Lily finally made it, the group made their way to their seats and proceeded to enjoy the meal that was prepared for them with minimal discussion.

Once everyone was finished with their meal, they opted to head outside to enjoy the warm weather.

"Now, Lieutentant Hitsugaya, I am wondering how curious you are about your past?" Lord Ginrei inquired breaking the semi-awkward silence.

Her captain's glare towards his grandfather did not go unnoticed by Rani either.

"I had be wondering what you found out about my comb and the crest on it, but I've been rather pre-occupied with work to ever ask about it." she admitted. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you have the comb?" her captain inquired.

"Yes." Rani answered with a nod and slowly pulled it out.

"What did you find out, Lily?"

All eyes that were looking at Rani turned to Lily.

"Not much, truthfully. I can't match any family crest to any clan in the records hall. I've come close, but none are exact matches." she answered.

"Why were you having her do such research anyway?" Rani inquisitively asked.

"It was a quick way for her to learn all of the clan names since her lessons only cover about a quarter of the ones that exist." Captain Kuchiki answered. "And I didn't want her to be in that studio all the time."

Lily sheepishly grinned once she realized Rani was smiling at her.

"So, you are at a stale-mate?" Lord Ginrei inquired.

"Yes, great-grandfather." Lily said sadly.

"But there is something she and I are both wondering." Rani stated.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Why is there one copy of a posted list with a single volume crossed off, and why is there a locked door?" Rani asked taking the initiative.

"You saw that, huh?" Lord Ginrei asked with a grin receiving two nodding heads.

"That, lieutenant, is something I will open now for all of us." Captain Kuchiki replied.

He then started to walk away and the group followed him with a surprised delay. Lily had a bounce to her step as she followed the adults.

"You, uh, didn't have anything to say?" Rani asked Toshiro as they walked along.

"Nope. This is all about you and your history. I am just here to witness and learn." he answered her with a grin. "And I am not the only one that has been quiet." he added as he motioned his head over to Rukia.

"I am well aware that I have been quiet about this." Rukia defended. "I know my place in this family, and I am here to witness and learn as well."

Rani let out a small giggle as a response.

"Where exactly are we?" Toshiro asked as they approached the building.

"This, Captain Hitsugaya, is our family's personal hall of records." Captain Kuchiki answered as he opened the door.

"Personal? You keep a second account of everything?"

"You're quick, but technically we have multiple accounts and records of everything in random buildings throughout the Seireitei." Lord Ginrei answered.

They all followed Byakuya to the rear of the main hall and through the stacks. He stopped right at the door and turned around.

"This door, right Lily?"

"Yes." she answered as she squeezed through Rani and Toshiro.

As he turned back around, Lily noticed he pulled out a key that was hidden inside of his shihakushō and used it to open the door.

"This is one of our lesser used rooms here, but it has valuable records in here."

"How valuable?" Toshiro inquired. "And did the Central 46 know?"

Byakuya chose to remain mute, which caused Toshiro to grin at his wife who just shook her head.

"Oh, right, before we go in," he started, "What list Lily?" he quickly asked.

Lily moved over to the closest stack and pointed it out. He walked over to her and took it off of the stack confusing all who were in the hall with him.

"I'll need this as a reference and confirmation." he calmly stated as he turned around and walked through the door. "And no, the Central 46 did not know. However, once the truth comes to light, the new Central 46 members will be informed. I'll…explain everything to them once Rani hears her full history."

The group nodded.

"Although she might not want to hear it." Lord Ginrei added.

Byakuya brushed off his grandfather's words and walked through the smaller stacks and carefully examined the books. He took two off the shelf and handed one each to Rani and Lily.

"They aren't the same, but one is the only copy ever written. The Kuchiki Clan never rewrote it, so it was kept in here." Byakuya commented as he eyed the one in Rani's hand. "The other one, on the other hand,"

"Is the volume I needed." Lily excitedly finished. She looked around and found a chair with a light nearby and started to go through page by page. "Rani, can I have your comb?"

"Y-yeah." Rani stammered and then walked over to her.

Lily carefully looked at all of the clans symbols in the volume and stopped after darting her eyes back and forth between the page she was on and the comb.

"I found it." She said calmly, even though everyone knew she would have preferred to scream it in victory. Lily looked up at her father and smiled.

"Bring it here."

Lily did as she was told and handed him the book with the page open. She also handed Rani back her comb.

"Let's head to the house. This is a story that might take a while, or might not, depending on how many questions are asked."

The group nodded and followed Byakuya out the hall of records. Rani kept a semi slow pace not sure of what was about to unfold for her. She looked at the cover of the book in her hands and tightened her grasp.

"You'll be fine."

"Somehow, Toshiro, I am not sure that I will be. If what I am seeing in my dream and nightmare, it's not going to be pretty." Rani replied quietly.

They arrived in the common room, and the manor staff were told not to disturb them by any means after tea was brought into the room for everyone.

Rani sat down directly across from her captain and kept eye contact with him.

"The information of what I am about to reveal was an order by the former Head Captain to keep is secret. Now that he is gone, I do not feel as bad in telling you your history." he started. "Rani, you are the sole descendant and heir of the Sutahomu clan, and your real first name is Amaraniyah." She nodded remembering the name from the dream. "Your clan wasn't a bad clan, by any means, but for one reason or another, there was an uprising amongst the servants."

"How old was the clan?" Toshiro asked curious.

"About seven generations." Lord Ginrei answered. "Byakuya met Lady Amaraniyah when she was really young, about a year before the uprising occurred. And I am sure you do not remember that."

"No, sir, I don't." Rani confirmed.

"The Sutahomu clan was not in charge of anything specific, but they did help out with everything when they were asked to. They put their ties in everything, whether it be weapons, trade, written history, and other trades that the Seireitei needed. The family itself was friendly with all other clans, so they were deemed worthy and trustworthy. No one new what was happening behind closed walls though regarding their inner workings. As far as the uprising, I firmly believe that the clan was taken by surprise."

Rani listenend intently to what her captain was stating. She was silent, as was everyone else, as he continued the story.

"Although your family did what they could to defend themselves, it was in vain. Somehow you managed to get out and survive. The sight of me seeing the deceased members of your family still resurfaces on occasion. It was a very grisly scene for any new Shinigami, especially since young innocent kids were massacred as well. The Gotei 13 looked in vain for you after realizing you were not a part of the dead, but they never found you. We did find the servants who fled to the Seireitei and questioned them about what happened and where you were. The first they answered, but they had no idea where you went off to. After a couple of weeks, the search was called off, the guilty were tried and punished, and the Head Captain ordered all records of your clan to be destroyed."

"I might have a small idea on how I escaped." she commented thinking back to her dream. "But what about this book?"

"That was a personal request by your father of me. It's a comprehensive history of your clan, including trade information, family information, and stuff like that. The volume that Lily has is more concise and basic "common knowledge" that anyone can have. Think of yours as a biography on your clan that was written in secret."

Rani raised her eyebrow at her captain.

"Read that later, Rani." Lord Ginrei requested. She nodded. "What did you mean when you said you might have an idea on how you escaped?"

"Oh, I've been having this recurring dream, sometimes nightmare, but it's not showing in the right order. Toshiro thought it could have been a memory from my past. I can agree with some parts, but not all."

"Explain please."

"Um, well, it's not like I am living it. It's more like I am watching it unfold as a spectator."

"I may have jokingly commented that there was a possibility that Captain Kurotsuchi could help her." Toshiro admitted.

Byakuya was silent for a moment, as were Rukia and Lord Ginrei.

"Actually, he may be able to."

"What?" Rani asked in shock.

Byakuya stood up.

"Let's go. All of us."

"Even me?" Lily asked confused.

"Yes. I did say 'all of us', didn't I?"

Lily smiled.

"Hold my hand." Rani commented. "Shunpo is not something to be taken lightly."

Lily nodded and did as she was told. A few moments later they were all standing outside of Squad Twelve.

"How did you know daddy was going to shunpo all the way here?"

"Because he's that kind of captain." Toshiro answered for Rani. "Walking's too slow for him." he whispered in her ear causing the young girl to giggle.

"Captain Kuchiki, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Hitsugaya." the four were greeted by one of the Squad Twelve Shinigami. "And?"

"Lord Ginrei Kuchiki and Lady Lily." Byakuya introduced. "Is your captain in?"

"Yes, sir. Please go ahead."

The group headed in and made their way to the main building of the squad, and where they all knew they'd find Captain Kurotsuchi.

"Ah, what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Captain Kurotsuchi, we have an odd request." Captain Hitsugaya started.

"I see. Does this have something to do with the only lieutenant among you?"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"I see it does. Come, come. No need to be shy. We're all friends here." Kurotsuchi stated and then saw Lily. "Hello."

Lily gasped and hid behind her father.

"Is there really a need in scaring my daughter?" Byakuya asked firmly.

"No, my apologies. Tell me what the favor is."

"How to word this…" Toshiro said trailing off.

"Is there a way to force me to dream something, like a possible memory or recurring dream, but dream it in the correct order. And is there a way to project said dream for everyone here to see?" Rani asked impatiently.

"Now, that, my dear lieutenant, is a very interesting question."

"Do you have an answer?" Lord Ginrei inquired, clearly annoyed.

"Give me five minutes." the Squad Twelve captain enthusiastically answered and quickly left the room leaving the group puzzled.

"He definitely is a weird captain." Lily commented.

"Enough to scare you." Rani added. "Don't worry. He creeped me out too the first time I met him. His personality never changes."

"His physical form might though." Toshiro quipped causing Rani to giggle.

"What do you mean by that?" Lily asked confused.

"Start painting him. Then paint him every few years." Byakuya answered surprising everyone.

"Don't you people know how rude it is to talk about someone behind their back?" Kurotsuchi asked causing almost all of them to jump out of their skin. "But you do have a point Captain Kuchiki." he agreed. "Now, onto the lieutenant's question, follow me, please."

Rani gulped as they all started to slowly follow him through his laboratory. They stopped when they reached a room with a bunch of monitors and an odd looking chair that Captain Kurotsuchi was standing next to and picking up a helmet off the chair.

"That looks scary to sit in." Lily softly stated. "And that helmet looks scarier."

"Well, the helmet, I am sure, is to get an accurate reading of whatever I am seeing." Rani said as she walked over to it. "I better be heavily drugged to do this."

"Don't worry, you will be. But I need Captain Kotetsu here as well." Kurotsuchi interjected.

"I am here." Captain Kotetsu said from behind. "Are you sure you want to do this, lieutenant?"

"Yes. Maybe it will cure me."

"Always about curing."

"And a thorn to Squad Four." Rani joked.

"I never said that, but you are a pain sometimes." Captain Kotetsu teased.

Once Rani was hooked up to the machine, she closed her eyes and waited for the medication to kick in and put her off to dreamland.

The group watched what she was seeing unfold with inquisitive eyes, and horror. At certain points, Byakuya covered Lily's eyes knowing what was to come.

"It's one thing to dream all of this, but it's another if it was actually a memory." Captain Kotetsu stated worried for Rani's well being. "Why would she dream this?" she asked as she unhooked Rani from the machine with Kurotsuchi's help.

"I will fill in all of the captains soon. Kurotsuchi, did you record this?"

"Yes. I will copy this for you…and for the lieutenant."

Moments later, he handed Captain Kuchiki and Toshiro a chip.

"Expect a meeting in two days. I need to see the Head Captain to arrange it." he said then paused. "Lily, go with your great-grandfather. I'll be home later."

"Yes, father."

Once Lily and Lord Kuchiki Ginrei left, as well as Rukia, Toshiro cleared his throat.

"Something on your mind, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Yes. I was just wondering a couple of things."

"And what would they be?"

"Why it took you so long to tell Rani about the crest, and why you had Lily research it? Something isn't making any sense."

"In answer to your second question, I wanted Lily to learn more than what any Seireitei tutor can teach her. Some things need to found out through personal reading. Also, she needed to get out of the studio."

"And my first question?"

"I would have preferred to tell her earlier, but my grandfather and I agreed to hold off. I knew once I saw the comb. He knew it as well too."

"But why? Because of the Captain Commander?"

"Yes. If I told her then, she most likely would have confronted him and caused a big disturbance in the Gotei 13, as well as the Seireitei."

"Now that he's gone, you thought you were in the clear?"

"Sadly, yes. I know I might get in trouble still. But, do not worry about me. Rani will need time to process all that she has been told. Try to keep her home tomorrow. Let her process on her own, but make sure she doesn't do anything rash." Byakuya said concerned. "I am worried for her mental health at this point."

"As am I." Toshiro agreed as he watched the Squad Six captain leave.

Toshiro brought Rani home and kept a watchful eye on her while she slowly came out of the anesthesia.

"H-how'd I get here?"

"I brought you. Kurotsuchi succeeded. We all saw." he answered as he held up the chip. "He made you a copy so you can watch in an awake state."

"Oh. Okay."

"How are you feeling?"

"Actually, pretty damn good. Almost well rested."

He smiled and then encouraged her to go back to bed since it was late.

In the morning, Rani got up out of bed and changed. She didn't notice Toshiro in the doorway.

"I'm under orders to keep you home today."

"Huh? Why? And by whom?" she said half startled.

"Captain Kuchiki requested it so you can process all he told you. And, I am assuming so you can watch what is on this chip." he answered as he handed her the chip. "I have a reader in the closet in my office."

"That's an odd place for it."

"Well, I never needed a chip from Kurotsuchi for anything, so I put it away. I'll have it brought here so you can see what you dreamed in privacy."

"S-sure." Rani said as she scratched her head.

Toshiro walked over to her and embraced her into a hug.

"It's been a long road for you. But you now know who you truly are. It's a lot to process for anyone."

"I still need to read the book he gave me."

"So, will you stay home?"

"Yes, I will." Rani replied.

"I can sense the reluctancy in your decision."

"That, and I don't want to be lectured by my captain about going to work when it might not be the best time."

"True. He would do that." he agreed as he let her go. "I'll come back for lunch…say around noon?"

"Sure. See you later."

Toshiro left Rani be and headed out the door. Thirty minutes later, a Squad Ten officer was at their door with the reader.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Hitsugaya."

"Oh, hello. Just bring it onto the table."

"Sure."

He brought it inside the house and left Rani in peace. She waited until she knew she was in the clear before she inserted the chip in the designated slot and watched her full dream. Once finished, she took the book her captain gave her and started to learn about her birth family's history.

A quarter of the way into the book Rani found her eyelids getting heavy. Luckily for her, a much needed interruption occurred when someone came knocking on her door.

"Hello, Captain Kotetsu." Rani greeted.

"Isane, please." Rani nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Maybe a bit tired from reading, but other than that I am good."

"What about from yesterday? Did you dream it again last night?"

"Surprisingly, no. It was a peaceful night. Maybe the anesthesia helped." Rani joked. "Would you like tea, or water?"

"No. I just came from a meeting with another Squad Ten member and thought I'd swing by and see how you were."

"Thank you."

"And if you're tired from reading, don't fight it. Take a nap. With all of the restless nights you've had, it should help you."

"Medically speaking, what do you think about what you saw?"

"Frankly, I am curious as to why you were dreaming that. I don't know the full story, just that this was your reason for all of those sleepless nights."

"Everyone will learn about it at the meeting, which should prove to be interesting." Rani commented. "I would love to see everyone's reactions, but I doubt that will happen."

"Don't be so sure. Captain Kuchiki might request for you, and other lieutenants, to attend."

After a bit more small talk, Captain Kotetsu excused herself and made her way back to her Squad. Rani, once clear, laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. An hour she awoke to the sound of the bedroom door opening.

"Hey." she said slightly groggily.

"You okay? Normally you don't take a nap in the morning." he inquired as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, between getting up early, watching the dream, and reading a part of that book, I made myself tired. Captain Kotetsu also stopped by and encouraged me to take a nap."

Toshiro smiled.

"What do you want for lunch? Or do you want to forego lunch and just rest?"

"Just rest for now. I can make myself something later." she answered with a grin. "Any word on when the meeting with all of the captains will take place?"

"I haven't heard anything yet. Maybe when I get back to my office."

A little while later, Toshiro left his sleeping wife and headed back to his office where a notice of a meeting was waiting for him, as well as his lieutenant.

* * *

Thank you again for reading this story. I do appreciate the views when I remember to check this. I am still waiting on my first review, but oh well! There's nothing I can do about it.

Well, that covers it for right now. Off to write the next (final?) chapter. We'll see when I post that one. Hopefully it won't be a year from now...

~Kirby42280~


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello All!**

I would say I am on a roll here, but I'm really not. I had this one already completed, but have been slow in the updates. I completed chapter six as well, and will post that in the next few days. I am currently working on seven (after updating all platforms, that is - here, wattpad, & tumblr).

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Five** :

The captains and lieutenants all gathered into the meeting room of Squad One per the Captain Commander's request. Once all lined up in their assigned locations, the head captain started.

"I did not personally choose to call this meeting. Captain Kuchiki of Squad Six did, as he apparently has some important information he would like to share with all of us."

Everyone's eyes turned to the captain. He nodded and stepped forward.

"In regards to the Seireitei's history, my clan in the one in charge of recording all that has happened for future Shinigami and generations to read and learn about. Everyone is aware of this." he started. "Years ago, the previous captain commander ordered information on one clan to be deleted and removed. All of the captains promised to never speak of the incident outside of these walls. Some of those captains, as well as witnesses, are still here today." he added as he glanced over at Lieutenant Matsumoto.

"What does this have to do with us now?" Captain Sui Feng inquired.

"Because something has come up recently."

"Such as?" Captain Zaraki asked.

"The heir of that clan, thankfully, has been found."

"If I didn't know any better, Captain Kuchiki, I would say that you are smiling." Captain Iba of Squad Seven observed.

"You'd be mistaken." Byakuya replied. He walked over to the machine and placed the chip inside. "Some of this may be disturbing, but please watch."

The captains and lieutenants watched carefully.

 **~~On The Screen~~**

 _The opening scene opened through a fadeout from black amidst a chaotic and very noisy scene. Men and women were yelling, armed with torches and other weapons. Fires were lit in various locations and smoke bellowed from those fires causing very low visibility. It was some sort of complex within the Seireitei._

" _Let's get them!" one of the men yelled to the others._

" _They need to pay for their unfair treatment of us!" another yelled in agreement._

 _Through flames and smoke a building was shown. On that building was a crest not very well known among the spectators._

 _It was then they were pulled like magic towards that building, through various rooms, and stopping in a hidden room where three women and a little girl were hiding._

" _Nene_ _, you have to take her." the woman holding the little girl, who looked to be about two or three years old, stated to one of the other women. "I trust you to keep her safe."_

" _Yes, milady." the larger of the two women replied. "I promise we will take care of her, but where should we go?"_

" _I don't know." she said worried as she started to button a jacket over the little girl. "Now, you need to go with Miss_ _Nene_ _and Miss_ _Chiyo_ _. Be a good girl for mommy." She stated to the small child. "And keep this safe." the mother added as she placed something in the little girl's dress. "Can you do that for me?"_

" _Uh-huh." the little girl nodded._

" _Don't worry ma'am, we will take care of Lady Amaraniyah"_ _Chiyo_ _stated as the little girl was gently pushed over to her._

" _Go. Now! Out the back door you three! Before they come!" The mother of the child said worried as the unruly crowd got closer._

 _They were again pulled away and witnessed the violently growing crowd who killed anyone who got in their way. Bodies lay unresponsive of various people, clan and servants alike, and some were still gasping for air. Screams were heard in the distance among the chaos._

 _Rani wanted to wake up, but her body wasn_ _'t allowing her to. She was stuck watching the gruesome attack take place. It was one thing to kill Hollows and the like, but to kill other souls in the Soul Society, regardless of status was just wrong - and unacceptable._

 _Suddenly, a man yelled as he helled towards the spectators and swung the katana hitting the person standing behind them. Turning around, they saw the mother of the child partly sliced down the middle and bleeding profusely._

 _They were pulled to a new scene, far from the current one, where a trio of ladies were standing._

" _We can't just leave her here! She'll die!"_ _Chiyo_ _cried. "And you promised Lady Sutahomu that we would take care of her."_

" _I know what I promised. But the reality of the situation is this: anyone from the manor knows I was Lady Sutahomu's attendant, and that you were Lady Amaraniyah's. We can't been seen together. We need to act like newly arrived souls here and be placed in separate districts. Remember who you are though. You are loyal, and very good at being a servant."_

" _I am not worried about me. What about her?"_

" _I am sorry,_ _Chiyo_ _, we can't risk being seen with her, either together or alone. She must stay here. Maybe someone will show some compassion for her and bring her in with them, but it cannot be us." the older woman said and then hopped on line._

" _Nene_ _, you are a cruel and cold-hearted woman!"_

" _Think of me what you want. Souls her age don't need food. If she can learn to not need it by living in the Rukongai, she will survive. Now get on line and get on with your life!"_

 _Chiyo_ _swallowed and then bent down to be eye level with the little girl._

" _Keep that comb secret. Keep it safe. I don't know why your mommy gave it to you, but it's an important piece of your history, and your future. I wish you the best, my little Lady Rani."_ _Chiyo_ _said choking back tears. She placed a kiss on the girl's forehead before getting on line herself._

 _The young woman never looked back to see the little girl._

 _It was then a couple walking up to the little girl, and started to talk to her._

 _Being pulled again towards the manor, it was now morning. The_ _aftermath of the attack on the family was more clear. Fifty bodies of servants were lined up against the wall, while there was another pile of six people closer to the house. All of them had the crest on them in one way, shape or another. The six that were separated must have been the family itself. The leader, his wife, a son, the son's wife, and their two young children._

 _Shinigami were all around, and their faces could be recognized. The spectators were pulled over to where Captain Kuchiki was standing - over the dead bodies of the slain family as a younger Lieutenant Matsumoto approached him._

" _Captain Kuchiki, what would you like for us to do?" she asked quietly. "Captain Shiba said we are at your disposal."_

 _The captain looked over at her and nodded before looking down at the family._

" _Cover these deceased, please, and then take them to be buried in their family cemetery."_

" _Yes, sir. I will get -"_

" _No," he semi barked and then got quiet. "Can you please cover them, first? Then you can get help."_

" _Yes, sir." she agreed and then swallowed. She looked down at them victims and then headed inside to find some sheets to cover them with._

 _Captain Kuchiki walked through the compound, into one of the buildings, where Captain Commander Yamamoto was waiting._

" _Can you confirm the victims?"_

" _Yes, sir. They are the members of the Sutahomu clan." he answered very solemnly._

" _But?"_

" _The youngest is not among them. Lady Amaraniyah, sir."_

" _Hm..how old is she?"_

" _Maybe three in Living World years. I met her a year ago."_

" _Are you thinking kidnapping?" Lieutenant Sasakibe asked._

" _Doubtful. What would they gain? They killed her family." the captain commander answered. "Captain Kuchiki? Anything to add?"_

" _Something seems off here."_

" _I agree." Yamamoto stated. "For right now, we need to keep a watchful eye on this manor. There's no telling what will happen. But start searching for the young child immediately."_

 _The location warped again and they were now somewhere on the Kuchiki Manor compound. Lord Kuchiki Ginrei was headed somewhere followed by a few servants. They all ended up in Captain Kuchiki_ _'s office._

" _I heard you had troubling news, Byakuya." the elder Kuchiki stated._

" _Yes, and you might not like what it is."_

" _Well, then, tell me."_

" _The Sutahomu clan has been murdered." he bluntly stated and then stood up. "The youngest has not yet been found, so I am not sure if she was kidnapped to be taken as a hostage, or if someone ran away with her for her safety."_

" _This is dire news, indeed." Lord Kuchiki stated. "Have we been ordered to do anything?"_

" _Not as of yet."_

" _Let me know as soon as you hear. Lord Sutahomu was a dear friend of mine, and our family's."_

 _Captain Kuchiki nodded and then Lord Kuchiki left. Rani stayed for a little while and watched him until her dream felt it was necessary to do another time skip and location jump._

 _Rani found herself in the Squad One barracks, in the Captains Meeting Room. She swallowed when she realized all of the captains were there._

" _Report on the Sutahomu incident." Captain Commander Yamamoto ordered._

" _No leads sir, and no one is talking. Lady Amaraniyah has not yet been found. I am afraid she never will be."_

" _This is whole event is going to be a burden among the noble clans." Captain Kyoraku stated. "An uprising such as this has everyone worried that it will influence others."_

 _The captain commander listened to everyone as they spoke regarding the situation. The only one who didn_ _'t speak was Captain Kuchiki._

" _Captain Kuchiki? Anything to say on the matter?"_

" _Nothing that has not been already said."_

" _Okay, well, then, it has been requested that this clan's information be removed from all of our databases and documents."_

 _Captain Kuchiki went wide-eyed._

" _All of them, sir?" he choked._

" _Yes. I know it may seem wrong, but there is to be no record of this clan."_

" _And what it Lady Amaraniyah is found?" the Squad Two captain inquired._

" _Then we will take care of that when the time comes. For right now, all information is to be destroyed and deleted."_

" _Yes sir." Captain Kurotsuchi stated. "I will do my part."_

" _And I will do mine." Captain Kuchiki complied, albeit regrettably._

" _Good. Nothing said in here regarding this incident is to be repeated outside of these walls. Ever. Am I clear?"_

" _Yes." all twelve captains stated simultaneously._

 **~End~**

Without delay, Byakuya took the chip out and placed it inside his shihakushō.

"Some of you may remember this incident. Some may not, and some may have no idea about it. I wanted to show this for some closure for those who were involved all those years ago."

"So, the Sutahomu clan…" Captain Sui Feng started. "Who were the ones that were killed?"

"The head and his wife, Lord Yoshi and Lady Asa. Their oldest son, Osamu, his wife Niwa, and their twins, Michi and Mitsu." Byakuya answered. "If you remember from what you saw, Lady Amaraniyah was not among them or ever found in the search for her."

"Can someone explain what we actually watched? It doesn't seem like video footage." Captain Abarai inquired confused as he looked at Captain Commander Kyōraku and Captain Kuchiki.

Byakuya looked past Renji and right at Rani. She took it as her clue to step forward and tell everyone.

"I think I can." she started nervously. Rani could feel all eyes turn to her. "What you just saw is something that has been plaguing me in my dreams for months. Captain Kotetsu knows since I haven't had a decent night's sleep for a while."

"Wait…Lieutentant Hitsugaya…this was a dream of yours?"

"Yes, Captain Abarai. Although it's been more of a nightmare. At first it was in pieces, and not in the order you just saw. With the help of Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Kotetsu, this dream was recorded. I guess now you can say, it was an account of a piece of history within the Seireitei."

Captain Commander Kyōrakustepped forward allowing Rani to stop explaining.

"I am aware you all probably have a lot of questions. Captain Kuchiki is still not finished."

"Actually, neither am I." Rani interjected surprising Byakuya. "Let me explain."

As much as he didn't want to, Byakuya relented. She took a deep breath and started.

"Captain Kuchiki did not entirely destroy all of the information on what I can now say is my clan. He kept hidden records within the Kuchiki Manor. I am thankful that he did. Deleting a part of history, even if it was an order, just doesn't seem right. In any case, I didn't know who I was. I was raised in the Rukongai. I was adopted by the couple that found me outside the gates. Most of you already know what has happened to me between the different attacks and me going to the Academy." she took a break. "That hair comb that was given to me by my mother was stolen from me when I was in the Rukongai. It was later returned to me at Yasuo's grave. I asked Captain Kuchiki about the crest way before my wedding, and he said he would look into for me. He said he needed confirmation, but I suspect he knew it all along." she noted. "Recently, Captain Kuchiki had Lady Lily research information in the Kuchiki Manor Hall of Records, mainly focusing on the clans. Once she was at a stalemate, that's when the truth about me actually came to light with Captain Kuchiki's help."

"What about this dream?" Lieutentant Matsumoto asked.

"When Captain Kuchiki informed me of my past a couple of days ago, the question on how I managed to escape came up. I mentioned the dream and we somehow," her eyes looked to her husband, "managed to end up at Squad Twelve and asked for some help from Captain Kurotsuchi."

"I managed to record this while we all watched." Captain Kurotsuchi stated. "Quite fascinating what I can do, but this was a piece of cake."

"Revealing this information to everyone in this room goes against what the former captain commander ordered." Byakuya stated. "I might get removed from my title and position -"

"No, you won't." Captain Commander Kyōrakucut him off. "Why would you even think that?" he asked rhetorically. "If he was here, I am sure he'd be pleased to know that the heir has finally been found."

"So, now what?" Captain Iba asked.

"Now I get to restore the information I said I deleted." Captain Kurotsuchi stated with a grin.

"You never deleted the files?" Captain Abarai asked.

"Nope! I hid them. No one would be able to find them unless they knew what to search for."

"In other odd questions," Captain Zaraki started, "Why did you want to show those involved for closure? Because the heir has been found?"

"That's exactly why." Byakuya answered. "The memory of this incident randomly comes to mind and I am not pleased when it does."

"I know this is a very private matter to discuss, but Lieutenant Hitsugaya, the 'now what' question is more for you than anything."

"What do you mean Head Captain?"

"The Lost Clan in the Seireitei's history is not a complete secret. There are quite a few who know about it. That clan is yours. Now, you need to decide what you are going to do. Will you take your rightful place as a clan leader, or will you let the clan dissolve completely and live the life you have been?"

"Oh, um.."

"You don't have to decide right now. I do want to take you some place though."

"Right, so meeting adjourned. You may all go. Any questions for Captain Kuchiki can be asked of him later. No disciplinary actions will be taken by me." Captain Commander Kyōraku stated dismissing all of them.

Byakuya led Rani to an outside gate of a manor similar to his own.

"Where are we?"

"The Sutahomu Manor. It hasn't been well kept, but I did want to bring you here. It's been mostly untouched since the incident." he opened the door. "I will not go in unless you want me to."

Rani thought for a minute, but then shook her head.

"I'll be at the barracks. Send a hell butterfly if you really need me. If not, I will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you captain." Rani said as she walked inside. She took a deep breath and slowly made her way around the grounds. Flashbacks from the dream would pop up in certain places, but other than that it was a trip down "memory lane" that didn't really hold any memories since she was so young when the massacre happened.

Rani made her way into a building, which she later realized was probably her quarters. There were no toys, or items that she recognized, but she did find a bracelet that was missed by some possible looters hidden in the floorboard.

Rani jolted up when she realized that the other rooms may have had secret compartments as well. She headed back to the other rooms that looked like bedrooms and searched the floors and bookshelves. She found in one a brooch, possibly her sister's room. In another she found a dagger with jewels on the small hilt, mostly likely her brother's room. In her parent's room, she found a box with sketches of her siblings and herself, complete with a matching brooch to her sister's, a matching bracelet to hers, and some other mementos that would have normally been looted out if anyone knew about the hiding places. She ventured to her grandparent's room and found no hiding place among the floorboards. She did find, however, an unfinished sketch of the whole family, including another couple whom she did not recognize.

"Hmm..I wonder who this is." Rani said out loud.

She gathered what she found and took it with her in a sack she found to Squad Ten and decided to put it into her bedside table drawer.

"Where were you all this time? It's late." Toshiro stated as he came into the bedroom.

"Oh, is it? I didn't notice the time."

He raised his eyebrow.

"Somehow I believe that."

"Captain Kuchiki took me to the Sutahomu Manor. I was walking around aimlessly and finding items that I wanted to keep."

"May I see?"

"Sure." she answered softly as she handed him the bundle. "I think my mom bought matching bracelets for her and I, as well as matching brooches for my sister and her. I am not sure about the dagger though. I think that was my brother's."

"Future family heirlooms it looks like. Nice sketches though of your family. At least you have a better image of them than what was in-"

"Yeah, I know." she commented as she shook the image that came up in her head from the dream. "I don't know who that guy is though. Or that woman." Rani stated as the two looked at the full family portrait.

"Maybe and aunt and uncle?"

"Possibly. I don't remember seeing him in the dream so maybe he escaped as well. I am going to ask Captain Kuchiki tomorrow."

"Let me know what he says. I'm a bit curious."

Rani smiled as he rolled the portrait up and handed it back to her. He put his arm around her as well and pulled her closer to him.

"This is too much to take in."

"I would love to say, 'I know', but the truth is I don't. I can try to empathize but I can't."

"I wonder whatever happened to the servants who left me at the gate."

"Maybe they are still somewhere in the Rukongai. Maybe we can quietly search for them with the help of other Shinigami."

"Maybe."

They stayed like that for a few minutes before deciding to get up and get dinner.

In the morning Rani made her way to Squad Six with the portrait in hand to the office where Captain Kuchiki was just arriving as well.

"Captain." she greeted.

"Lieutenant, how are you?"

"I am okay. I do have a question for you though."

"Okay." he said puzzled.

She smiled as she followed to him to his desk and unrolled the portait.

"Do you recognize this couple, by chance?"

Captain Kuchiki looked at the sketch and gave a slight nod.

"If I am not mistaken, that is your Uncle Taiki and his fiancee Sugi." Rani didn't reply causing Byakuya to look up. "What is it?"

"Are they still, well, alive?"

"I think Sugi is. I am not sure about Taiki." he answered and then paused. "And before you ask, they weren't at the manor when the uprising happened because they went to visit her family so he could get to know them better."

"And after?"

"I honestly don't remember if he ever came home, or if word got to him at Sugi's family's house. He was like a hidden son who stayed far away from home, honestly." he paused. "Sugi's surname is Takayama, I believe."

"What can you tell me about the Takayama clan?" she asked as she rolled the sketch up.

"They aren't a major one, nor an important minor one. They are just a minor clan that is around."

"Any chance you can arrange for a meeting for me?"

"So you can talk with Sugi?"

"Yes." she answered nervously.

"I think I can swing it. Give me about two hours. I'll send word to Lord Takayama that I would like a word with him. We can ask him about Sugi then."

"We?"

"Well, I will. You can come with me and stand outside."

"Yes, sir."

"Lieutenant, don't thank me just yet. And don't get your hopes up. I've never had to request a meeting with this clan before. I know next-to-nothing about their manners."

"Yes, sir." Rani said and then nodded before heading to her desk.

Two hours later, Onishi came in with a letter for Captain Kuchiki.

"Lieutenant, this is for the captain."

"Oh," Rani started as she looked up from working, "you can just place it on his desk, Onishi."

Onishi nodded and did as was told. On her way out she bumped into the captain.

"I'm so sorry, sir. There's a letter on your desk that was recently delivered to the front gate."

"Thank you Onishi. You may go."

He walked inside and Rani let out a small giggle.

"Something the matter?"

"You could have at least that it was alright that you two collided. She's scared of you enough as it is."

"Yes, in hindsight, I probably should have." he commented after thinking about it. "I'll find her later."

* * *

 **Thanks again! Happy reading!**

 **~Kirby42280~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

And I am back again...as promised. I hope whoever is reading this is interested in reading this story. Views and reviews are nice. Suggestions are welcome as well for future story ideas (or thoughts on this fic). Don't be shy.

* * *

 **Chapter Six:**

Four hours later, Rani was heading with Captain Kuchiki to a residence further than the Kuchiki Manor, and she was nervous. Hours before, she read the letter that was sent to Captain Kuchiki in response to his request to the Takayama clan. The head agreed to have Captain Kuchiki as a visitor, but it had to happen that evening since they were expecting guests the next day.

Once they arrived, they were escorted inside by a servant who did not say a word to either of them.

"Remember what I said."

"I am to stay outside until I am called inside, if I am called inside." Rani repeated.

Her captain nodded as he then followed the servant inside. The servant noticed Rani not heading in and looked at the captain confused.

"It's fine. She can wait outside."

After a nod, the two walked inside.

"I was surprised, Lord Kuchiki, to receive your request this morning. I am sorry though, that I asked you to come on such short notice."

"It is fine." Byakuya greeted. "I am just thankful that you agreed to see me."

"I am also confused, since your request was..a bit vague."

"Forgive me for that, and please forgive me for what I am about to say and bring up." he started. "I am going to be a bit blunt here, so my apologies again." Lord Takayama was slightly intrigued and worried. "Is your daughter, Lady Sugi, still alive, by chance?"

"Sugi? Yes, she is. Did you want to speak with her instead of me?"

"Not me. My lieutenant, who is waiting outside would like a word with her. Sugi might have some insight for her regarding a certain clan."

Lord Takayama's eyes got wide.

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, I do."

The seated lord stood up abruptly and walked over to Captain Kuchiki.

"What connection with that clan does that child have? Is she the missing daughter?"

"If I answer you, you must promise to keep it secret. Official word has not been sent out anywhere for one reason alone."

"I swear I will not tell anyone."

"She is Lady Amaraniyah, sole heir to the Sutahomu clan."

"Thank the heavens! She has been found safe!"

"Lord Takayama!"

"Yes, yes, quite right." He said as he walked past Byakuya. "Follow me."

Captain Kuchiki followed him out the door and stopped when he saw Rani.

"Miss, please follow me." Lord Takayama stated.

Rani looked to her captain confused. He nodded and followed as well.

Lord Takayama led her through the compound and to a small house. He lightly knocked on the door and walked in. Captain Kuchiki and Rani waited outside.

"My dear, Sugi, you have a very special visitor."

"Who?"

"I want her to tell you, so can she come in?"

"Okay."

Lord Takayama came back outside and motioned for Rani to go in.

"Just a word of warning, my daughter is not in the best of health."

Rani nodded and then carefully walked inside.

"Lady Sugi?"

"Yes, may I help you?"

Rani kneeled down in greeting.

"My dear, do not worry about formalities. I am not in any position to warrant that."

Rani got up and looked at the woman before her.

"So, who are you exactly? My father said he wanted you to introduce yourself."

"My name is Hitsugaya Rani, formerly Tómasu Rani."

"The names do not ring a bell, I am sorry."

"I knew they wouldn't, but maybe my actual birth name would." Rani said and then paused. "I was born Sutahomu Amaraniyah, and I am the sole heir of the Sutahomu clan."

Lady Sigu's eyes got wide with excitement after processing what Rani just admitted.

"Oh my!" she said as she flew her arms and got up, surprising her servants. "Little Raniyah!" she exclaimed as she put her hands on either side of Rani's face and stared at her. "It really is you. Where have you been all this time?"

Rani nervously swallowed.

"In the Rukongai and Gotei 13." she answered. "But Lady Sugi, I came here to see you. I have questions, so many of them, about my family. I think you are the only one who can answer them."

"Tea. Get us tea. NOW!" she barked. "Yes, I am sure you do."

Once the tea was brought, Rani sat down with Lady Sugi and nervously started to ask questions about her family. In the process, she told Lady Sugi about the dream that turned out to be a memory.

"I am sorry that's how you found out - through a repressed memory."

"Where is my uncle?" she bluntly asked. "What happened to him?"

Lady Sugi was shocked at the bluntness, but in a way she understood.

"Taiki was with me the night the attack happened. We were here. Visiting my parents." Lady Sugi stated. "We found out about the attack in the early hours in the morning. He was frantic. He headed back while I stayed here, but he soon returned a broken man. He adored the three of you - the twins and you. He doted upon all of you when you were around us." she said and then paused. "When he came back he almost didn't tell anyone, but he did talk to me before deciding to mourn in his own way. He ordered my whole family to keep quiet about us finding out about it. Since he was from a more prominent clan, we had to listen. It broke my heart seeing him suffer. We then got word that you were not among the dead and it gave him hope, but he opted to not look for you. He wanted to though, deep within. He thought if you were alive, that was enough for him. You would survive life somehow and be happy." another pause. "He lived a good life afterwards. Taiki passed away about ten years ago. I vowed to never marry again, however, you do have a cousin if you would like to meet him."

Rani listened to the heart-breaking tale of her uncle. The news of a cousin gave her some hope for some sort of familiar ties.

"I would like to meet him."

Lady Sugi nodded and requested her son be brought to her. A little while later, a young man of about 20 years of age came in.

"Mother!"

"Yoshi, I would like for you to meet your cousin, Amaraniyah."

He looked over at Rani confused.

"You can just call me Rani."

"Mother?"

"Believe me, I am surprised as you are, but we have told you the story of the Sutahomu clan. Amaraniyah was never found. She recently found out who she was and that her uncle may have survived."

"I know it's a shock, Yoshi, do not feel obligated to treat me as family. I'm still processing this and coming to terms with everything.'

He nodded before speaking.

"Have you thought about the clan? What will become of it?"

"Now that you mention it, since I didn't have any other family to my knowledge, it changes things." Rani realized. "I'm not the only heir if you are alive."

"Don't feel obligated to keep the clan. I am fine here. I even use the Takayama surname."

"Not the Sutahomu? How? Why?"

"Before Taiki passed, he asked Yoshi to use my surname from that point on. He wanted Sutahomu to not exist anywhere knowing that the Gotei 13 ordered the deletion of all records of the clan name and history." her aunt answered.

"But now that you know who you are, you can reverse that, right? If you want to, that is?"

Rani was torn. Here, she had family. A cousin who should be using his father's surname, but chose not to at the request of his late father. He was also an heir to the clan, so he could also revive the clan and use the grounds as a residence. But he was happy here. Her eyes started to water at the thought.

"Rani, I know it's a lot to think about. I am sure this isn't the first time you were approached with this question, but please do not feel like it's a necessity to restart this clan if you do not want to." Lady Sugi started. "You heard your cousin. He is fine here. You are the head since you are the eldest. Plain and simple. It's your choice. As a history of the Sutahomu clan, they never put one heirs sex above the other. First born, or oldest, that's how it always worked. Taiki told his son to remove the surname. He was the next heir since no one knew what happened to him and he chose to delete it to."

"This is a lot for me still." Rani realized.

"Go with your heart, Rani." her cousin pleaded. "I am fine here. I am engaged to a wonderful girl who's assuming my surname is Takayama. It's fine with me."

Rani let out a small chuckle at the "go with your heart" comment.

"You don't have to decide tonight, Rani." Lady Sugi commented. "I can see how torn you actually are about it. But let me say some things to possibly organize your thoughts - are you happy where you are now in the Gotei 13? Are you going to want to take control of a clan's business who has not been around in over twenty years, and all the responsibilities that go with it?" she asked then paused. "These are questions you need to answer."

"Is it a lot of work to be the head of a clan?"

"It is when you start from nothing and have no experience." Lady Sugi answered.

Rani was quiet for a few moments before asking her next question, which was going to change the topic.

"Do you know what happened to Nene and Chiyo?"

"I know Nene found work in a home in the Rukongai - a family in the South 4th District I believe. I think Chiyo was placed somewhere in the West 7th District. I don't know if they are still alive, but I am sure they lived a life they could be happy with."

Rani nodded, pleased with the answer she was given.

Before Rani and Captain Kuchiki left, Rani agreed to tell them her decision through a letter. Yoshi also led the two to his father's burial place in the Takayama cemetery. Rani paid her respects in private and then left with her commanding officer.

"Forgive me for butting in where I should not, but I do hope to take everything they told you into account in your decision, which is up to you alone. I know you have a lot going through your mind, but there is no rush in deciding the fate of your clan."

"Thank you captain." Rani said as she left him to go to Squad Ten.

 **~Three Days Later~**

Rani focused on her work during the work hours, but once home she mulled over her dilemma not fully knowing what to do. She opted to take out a piece of paper and split it down the middle to write the pros and cons of reviving her clan. She couldn't make a long list on either side no matter what she thought of. The only "pro" was that her family's name would be back in history, but that was already being done by the captain commander. If her cousin was happy being a Takayama, she could just be happy being a Tómasu-Hitsugaya. She had no real knowledge on how to run a clan, and she certainly didn't want to start taking lessons. Although her family were on good terms with all clans, and friends with Lord Kuchiki Ginrei, that also was not enough for her want to revive it. She could always teach her kids about her side, about her story, instead of placing a heavy burden on them. Mid-thought she was surprised by someone tapping on her shoulder.

"Eek!"

"Sorry." Umeko said with a giggle.

"Hey Umeko."

Umeko looked at the list Rani was making.

"Well, this brings me back to the academy. How are you?"

"Going crazy."

"Do you want my opinion?"

"Sure."

"Don't revive your clan."

"What?"

"Think about it. You've lived as a Tómasu longer than a Sutahomu, right?" Rani nodded. "You may have been born into that clan, but that's not what makes a family. Without the two servants whisking you away in time, you would've been dead too. You wouldn't have met the parents who raised you, you wouldn't have joined the Gotei 13, and you certainly wouldn't have married Captain Hitsugaya." Umeko paused. "You wouldn't have experienced all that you have, nor become who you are today without living in the Rukongai." Umeko pulled Rani into a hug. "I can't imagine what is going on in your head, but you would not be the same person you are today if you were raised in a clan environment. You can always tell the story of your real identity to those around you. You have proof and confirmation of who you truly are, and that's what matters."

"I suppose you are right. If the Seireitei survived this long without the Sutahomu clan, they can survive eternity without it. And besides, there are other clans that die out as well, right?"

"Exactly." Umeko agreed. "Now come on, Kiyomi has news for us. We're meeting for dinner."

"Okay. I need a drink after all of this."

Umeko grinned as the two left and headed to meet Chiharu and Kiyomi. Before leaving, Rani left a note for her husband who was still in his office.

"What do you think Kiyomi has to tell us?"

"Maybe Lieutenant Hisagi proposed." Rani joked. She stopped walking and shook her head. "If I am right, do not laugh."

"You really think he proposed to her?"

"It's not entirely NOT possible. And we haven't really seen much of her lately."

"True." Umeko agreed as they arrived at the restaurant.

A minute later Kiyomi and Chiharu arrived laughing. They walked in and were seated immediately in their usual spot.

"The usual orders, ladies?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, please." the four chimed.

"So, what's the news, Kiyomi?" Umeko asked as soon as the waiter was gone.

"Well, Lieutenant Hisagi may or may not have proposed to me." Kiyomi answered slowly and finally grinning from ear to ear.

There was a delay in the screams of joy from the three, but it did eventually happen.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Chiharu exclaimed. "Now we get to help plan your wedding."

"Right…about that…we aren't going to do a large spectacle like Rani, but I do want you girls there."

"Will you have a bachelorette party at least?" Umeko asked worried.

"Yes. Just not the big ceremony and all that. Rani's was too much for me, and too many people."

"It was large, but that's because who I had to invite since it was being held at the Kuchiki Manor. I had to host some of the larger clans, even though I was slightly disappointed about that." Rani admitted.

"It's going to be a simple affair with just Hisagi and me at the altar. You ladies and other guests will be in seats. We aren't having bridesmaids or groomsmen, no offense, but we want a nice dinner together afterwards, maybe in the Living World if we can swing it. Urahara said he can help us out if needed."

"Who's going to perform the ceremony with the vows?" Chiharu asked.

"I was thinking of asking the Head Captain if he would like the honor. I have to run that by Hisagi though, first."

The girls nodded in understanding and then decided to change the topic to other news updates in each other's lives as the food and drinks came out. Two hours later, they were all headed to their squads and homes and calling it a night.

"Did you have fun?" Toshiro asked his wife as she came in the door.

"Yes, I may be a little buzzed, but I needed those drinks tonight after yesterday and today." she answered as she crawled into the bed.

He shook his head and smiled.

"Any news with your friends?"

"Funny you should ask." Rani started groggily. "Kiyomi and Hisagi are engaged. I don't know when the small ceremony will be, or where, but I do know they aren't doing a big one like us." she ended.

Toshiro was partly shocked, but then again, he wasn't really.

"You just go to sleep. You do have work tomorrow."

"Mm-hmm."

Rani was off to dreamland before he knew it. He finished reading the paper in his hand before calling it a night himself.

Rani immersed herself in the work she missed just so she could try to catch up. Her random days off were getting more and more frequent as of late, but at lease she wasn't the one who was giving them to her - it was all on her captain. He was the one to blame when her work got backed up, and Rani was pleased to even think this.

Once the pile of reports was filled out to Captain Kuchiki's specifications, she put them on his desk for his approval. The ones he did approve, he handed to the Third Seat before heading out for a walk around the barracks. She made it to the dojo to find the Fourth Seat practicing with some new recruits. When she got to the practice grounds, she found the captain training some shinigami as well. She hurried along so she wasn't seen by him. Rani didn't want to be a victim to his "get back to work" attack which he had been using a lot more recently. On her way back to the office, she ran into Onishi Mei.

"Lieutentant, this package came for you."

"Thank you Onishi. Does it say who it's from?"

"No. But the person who delivered it was not from any of the Gotei 13. He was a commoner, I think, or from a clan." she answered as she pulled out two envelopes. "These are for you and the captain as well."

"Thank you. Oh, hey, did he ever apologize for when the two of you collided the other day?"

Onishi grimaced.

"Yes. He did come and find me. Was that your idea?"

"Maybe. It wasn't really anyone's fault. He should have seen you in the doorway and backing out."

"Thank you. I have to get back to work now."

The young shinigami left and Rani made her way upstairs to the office. She placed her package and envelope on her desk and then placed the captain's over onto his. Walking back over to her desk, the Third Seat also came in with some tea.

"Oh, the captain's not here?" Shirogana asked.

"Not yet. I am sure he will be though. I'll pour it for him when he comes."

"All right. Are there any more files that need to be put away?"

"I thought I put some on the table in there. Did you already file those?"

"Uh…no. I just made the tea and came up here."

Rani nodded. He left to do his work leaving her to contend with the package and envelope. She opened it to find it was a wedding invitation for her cousin.

"He must have been invited too." she thought out loud before starting to open the package.

"What is that?" Captain asked as he walked in.

"No idea. It was delivered here to me. As well as a wedding invitation. You might have received the same one." she said absentmindedly as she opened her parcel and he picked up the sealed envelope.

"Who's wedding?"

"Yoshi's." she answered curtly as she struggled. "Geez! This is hard to open."

"Use your katana."

Rani whipped her head over at him. She was unsure if he was serious or joking, and as the man never laughs it was really hard to tell.

"I don't want to risk destroying whatever is in here. I'll deal with it later."

He glanced over at her and the package.

"I can see from here how well sealed it is. Whoever did that didn't want anything happening to it in transit." he said as he walked over.

With a little luck and persistence, Captain Kuchiki was able to open it revealing some valuable looking clothing items with the Sutahomu Clan crest on it, as well as some jewelry and other items. Tucked inside a haori, was an envelope.

"This should have been delivered to my house in Squad Ten. Not here." Rani realized. "I'm sorry, captain."

"It's fine. I guess Lady Sugi found these and sent them here to you."

"Or Yoshi." Rani said absent-mindedly before placing the box to the side and out of the way.

Byakuya read the invitation and shook his head.

"I am not sure if I should attend the wedding, but you should. Even if your cousin is using his mother's maiden name, you are still family. And I doubt Lord Takayama would let anyone be rude to you."

Rani looked at him puzzled.

"We'll see. The wedding is in two months."

"I'll assume you are going to go. I'll make the arrangements for you to be clear from your duties."

"Thanks….I think." Rani replied before opting to change the topic. "What did the Central 46 say?"

"Nothing. They are shocked that such an event was deleted from the Seireitei's history, but understanding as well. Also, they said it is entirely up to you if you want to reinstate the Sutahomu clan."

"Great. I am not sure if being a head of a clan is more work or stressful than deciding on whether or not a clan should be reinstated."

He looked over at his lieutenant, and stayed silent. He had no words that would help her. And he did feel bad about it.

"I have a meeting tomorrow with the captains at eleven. I believe you have a lieutenant's meeting as well?"

"Uh..yes. Mine is at ten o'clock."

"Okay. We've got new forms to fill out before our meetings."

"UGH!" she moaned. "These form changes are driving me bonkers. I'd rather deal with Hollows than all of this paperwork."

"You are not the only one. A new threat would be nice."

"Now that's not funny, Captain Kuchiki. Not in the slightest." Rani said out loud while she laughed inside at the obsurdity of her captain's comment. She just hoped he didn't jinx the Seireitei or Living World.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading!**

 **~Kirby42280~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello All!**

I am back again..I almost forgot to update actually. I wanted to do it yesterday, but I did some fall cleaning in my attic.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:**

Rani found herself at the front gate to the Kuchiki Manor on her normal Monday visit. She still had the fate of her birth clan on her mind, so while she came to this place to see Lily, she was acting more like a robot than anything else. She did end up entering the manor and found Lily back in her studio working diligently on her previous projects.

"So, how are the paintings coming along?" Rani said calmly as she came into the doorway.

"OH! Rani! Let me know what you think!" Lily exclaimed as she worked on one.

"Will do." Rani replied as she walked around. "How did my notes work out for you?"

"Great! And I didn't know you could draw like that."

"I..uh..didn't." she confessed. "I may have asked Momo for some help in that department. She's seen more shikais and bankais than I have. I felt it would look really weird and seem off if I asked all of the captains and lieutentants to see their shikais and bankais."

Lily let out a small giggle at the realization.

"I'm just glad you helped me out. What did Lieutenant Hinamori say when you asked for the help? Did she suspect anything?"

"I was honest with her and told her you wanted to paint everyone something. I said I thought the shikais and bankais would be a great option." Rani explained as she slowly walked around. "You've gotten quite a bit done too."

"Yes, I have." Lily said proudly. "I only have a few more to do. Great-grandfather is going to help me deliver these to the squads."

"Too nervous to go by yourself?"

"A little bit, but daddy wouldn't want to see me walking around the Gotei 13 alone, either."

"I could help too, you know. We could deliver them on a Monday."

Lily looked up at Rani and grinned.

"Really? Then should I let great-grandfather know?"

"I'll go see Lord Ginrei before I leave today."

"Okay, but I want to deliver yours and Toshiro's together."

"Uh, why don't we deliver his and Rangiku's together before he gets off for the day. Then we can head to my place and you can present mine to me?"

"You knew where I was going with this, weren't you?"

"Yup. And I have no idea what you are drawing and painting for me."

Lily smiled as she put the paintbrush down.

"I can't have you know all of the pictures beforehand. That wouldn't be fun." Lily teased. "But, a few of these will be wrapped up tomorrow since they are officially complete."

"Just make sure you label them correctly."

"I know. I know."

Lily and Rani walked around the ground of the Kuchiki Manor and talked about things that were bothering them, including Rani's tough decision. Before they knew it it was time for Rani to head home, but she did stop and see Lord Ginrei about the delivery of the gifts. He agreed Rani should go with her when Lily was complete with her self-imposed project.

She took her time walking home enjoying the peaceful night. Once she entered the gates of Squad Ten she made her way to the house and found Toshiro waiting on the roof.

"I haven't seen you up there in a while." she commented causing him to look down.

"You're home later than normal."

"Eh." she shrugged. "I just walked slower and enjoyed the surroundings."

"But it's all buildings." he commented confused as the two walked into their home.

"It was peaceful."

"You were mulling over your necessary decision, weren't you?"

"Maybe."

"I'm not buying that 'maybe'. You were. You haven't stopped thinking about it."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, there, Captain Hitsugaya." she teased.

"Do you have a deadline for this decision?"

"I don't think so. Have you decided if you want to go to Yoshi's wedding with me?"

"If you are going to go, I will too. However, I will need to find a different outfit than this. I don't think wearing a captain's haori would be the best idea."

"We've got seven weeks. We can find something. I have plenty of kimonos."

Toshiro let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, I would definitely say you do. You have like seven, not counting what you wore to the wedding."

"You could wear what your wore to Yoshi's wedding."

"All right - let's change the topic. What should we do for dinner?"

Rani laughed as the two made their way to the kitchen.

 **~Two Days Later~**

Rani had had it with the debate constantly going on in her head and she had finally come to a conclusion. Before officially announcing it, however, she made arrangements to speak with the Captain Commander. So, when one o'clock came around, she made her way out of the Squad Six office and headed over to Squad One. Once she was announced she walked into the captain's office and approached his desk.

"Ah, Lieutenant Hitsugaya. Welcome!"

Rani bent down and bowed before getting closer to him.

"Hello Captain Kyoraku." she greeted. "Hello Lieutenant Ise."

"Hi Rani. I'll be back later, Captain."

"Okay." he replied to his lieutenant. "I understand you wanted to tell me first your decision on your clan."

"Yes." Rani admitted as she grimaced. "But before I do, what would you have done?"

"Well," he started, "THAT is a very good question." he added as he stood up. "It's a hard one, I'll give you that. But truthfully, I have NO IDEA what I would have done. Taking into account your personal history, I am not sure I could picture myself in your situation."

"I just don't want to regret my decision that I have made."

"Are you looking for someone to make you change your mind?"

"I was kind of hoping."

"No one I know in the Gotei 13 that is a member of any clan would ever try to convince you to do anything. It's your decision, and your decision alone. Don't let anyone dissuade you from what your heart is telling you."

There was a few moments of silence before he continued.

"With that being said, what is your decision?"

Rani, who was looking out at the scene of the Seireitei before her, looked up to the captain commander and took in a deep breath.

"I think I am just going to keep things the way they are."

"You think?" a familiar voice asked from behind startling her.

"Captain Kuchiki! Sheesh! You scared me."

Byakuya just raised his right eyebrow.

"It needs to be a definite decision."

"I know, but…how did you know I was here?"

"My lieutenant was missing from her post. I had no idea where you were but then sensed you here."

Rani turned her head in one of those 'duh' moments and bit her lip while the head captain let out a small chuckle at her expense.

"Why come if you sensed I was here? I'm thoroughly confused."

"Do you really need me to answer that?"

"Uh..no. Think of it as a..rhetorical question." Rani nervously stammered out. "But, back to the topic at hand - I have decided that I AM going to keep things the way they are." she restated. "And like I mentioned to Umeko of Squad Ten, if the Seireitei survived this long without the Sutahomu clan, they can survive eternity without it." Rani added. "And I am rather fond of who I grew up to be, in a matter of speaking. How I was raised and all of that."

Byakuya nodded and then swiftly turned around and started to walk away.

"I am never going to understand half of the things he does, and why he does them." Rani said absent-mindedly causing the head captain to chuckle.

"My dear, NONE of understands him. He's too…stoic."

"Well, Captain Kyoraku, I must go. I am sure he's timing me on my return to Squad Six." she said with a small bow and roll of her eyes.

"Have a nice day, Rani."

Rani left Squad One and shunpoed all the way to Squad Six. Byakuya was waiting for her, or so she thought, but he didn't scold her for arriving after him. She quickly, and quietly made her way to her desk where she continued her work before it was time to head home.

Two weeks later, Rani and Lily were delivering Lily's paintings to each squad, starting with squad one and going down numerically, save Squads Six and Ten.

Lily was nervous, to say the least, in approaching the captains and lieutenants, well most of them. Captain Kyoraku and Lieutenant Ise were very pleased, and surprised with Lily's portraits, especially since they were one hundred percent sure that the young soul had never seen their shikais before. The responses were all the same down the line, but Lily's gift to Lieutenant Hisagi made Rani laugh hysterically. Lily made him a bonus portrait of Kiyomi and she devilishly grinned as he opened it.

By the end of the day, the young girl was utterly exhausted, but she had a few more deliveries to make, including one to her father.

"What brings you two here?" he asked confused as the Third Seat brought the canvas into the office. "And what is that?"

"Now, captain, don't be mad. This is the surprise that Lily has been working on…or at least part of it."

Lily smiled.

"Daddy, I was working on paintings for every captain and lieutenant in the Gotei 13. I had help from Rani, and Lieutenant Hinamori, for the majority, but yours has been completed for a while." she started to explain as her father walked over to the canvas.

"So this is mine?" he asked confused as he looked at Rani.

"Yes. She wants to deliver mine to me at home in Squad Ten. We still have to deliver Toshiro's and Lieutenant Matsumoto's." Rani explained.

"Open it please, daddy." Lily asked politely, but looked as if she was going to pop with excitement.

Curiously, he did as was requested by his daughter. Carefully he took off the wrapping and revealed the painting of the cherry blossom in their manor's courtyard.

"I am very impressed."

"I actually wasn't sure if that's something you would want, but it seems to be a family thing with the cherry blossoms. And something you have everywhere."

Although he didn't let it show since the Third Seat was still in the room, inside he smiled.

"Will you want this hung here in the office, sir?"

"Yes. We'll hang it later." the captain answered the Third Seat. He then walked over to his daughter. "Thank you, Lily. I will see you later at the house. Finish your deliveries. Don't get home too late."

"Yes, father." Lily said with a smile.

The two left the office and made their way over to their remaining deliveries at Squad Ten.

"Do you think he liked it?"

"I am sure he did. I think he was both speechless and trying to keep his emotions in check in front of Third Seat."

Lily smiled as they made their way into Squad Ten.

"Do you think they're both in the office?"

"They'd better be." Rani said as Umeko walked up.

"Hey ladies! Do you need help?"

"PLEASE!" Lily pleaded.

Umeko took the canvas that Lily was trying to get out of the cart. Rani grabbed the other one.

"Are they in the office?"

"Yes, ma'am. Follow me." Umeko said leading the way.

The three made their way up the stairs to the office and found the lieutenant asleep on the couch and Toshiro at his desk.

"Knock knock." Rani said softly.

"Rani!" he said surprised after looking up. He then saw Lily. "What in the world are you two doing here?"

"We've come to make a special delivery." Lily answered smiling. She walked in the office and Rani and Umeko followed. "Umeko, that's the lieutenant's. Rani has Toshiro's."

Umeko smiled and nodded as she gave out a little laugh at Lily's use of her captain's first name.

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro yelled waking up his lieutenant.

"Huh? Wha?" she said groggily. "Ah, Umeko. What is that?" she asked as she blinked her eyes a few times.

Umeko just shook her head towards the two guests.

"Lily has a surprise for you two." Rani started to explain.

"Lieutenant, can you open yours first, and then the captain can open his?" Lily asked and requested at the same time.

"S-sure." Rangiku answered. She stood up and walked over the gift to unwrap it. "Aww…you painted Haineko. It's beautiful." Lily smiled as the lieutenant walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Thanks kiddo!"

"You're welcome." Lily said and then turned to the captain in the room. "Your turn."

Toshiro rolled his eyes as he opened his.

"And you painted Daiguren Hyorinmaru for me." he stated. "But how did you know what they looked like, Lily? I know Rani hasn't seen -"

"I had help from Lieutenant Hinamori." Lily interjected.

The two gave Rani a confused look.

"I asked her about the shikais and bankais of about half the captains and lieutenants. She knew what she wanted to paint for the rest." Rani explained nonchalantly.

"Did she suspect or ask questions?"

"Not really. But she was happy with what I gave her." Lily answered. "So…do you like them?"

"I love mine."

"I do too." Toshiro replied causing Lily to smile.

"But who's the last one for in the cart?" Umeko inquired.

"Oh, that's Rani's. I want to give hers to her at home."

"And then we have to get you home after or else Captain Kuchiki will have a fit."

Lily nodded.

"Shall we head out then for the night?" Rani asked Toshiro. "Unless you want to stay here?"

"Nah, I"m done. Rangiku, on the other hand, needs to stay and do her work."

"But Captain!" Rangiku whined.

"Quiet." he barked. "You slept. It's time for you to work. I will see you in the morning."

Once they left Rangiku hurriedly finished her work before calling it a night. Meanwhile, the others, minus Umeko, headed to the Hitsugaya homestead. Once inside, Rani carefully unwrapped her gift.

"OH, Lily-bean!" Rani said in awe.

Before her eyes, Rani saw a family portrait done by Lily. Included were Yasuo and their parents. Rani's birth parents, siblings grandparents, uncle, as well as Lady Sugi and Yoshi.

"Wow, Lily. That is impressive."

"Thanks. I didn't exactly know what to do, but after the whole dream thing, I thought this might be better than anything else I could have and would have painted."

"Do you have a photographic memory or something?" Toshiro inquired.

"Uh…no." she answered with a slight laugh. "Great-grandfather snuck me that chip a couple of times without daddy knowing, and as far as Lady Sugi and Yoshi go, he requested a private visit for me and they happily obliged." she confessed. "But don't tell daddy about the chip. I'll get into trouble."

The couple agreed not to divulge her secret and talked with her for a little while before there was a knock on the door.

"Now, who could that be?" Toshiro questioned.

"As if you can't sense his pressure." Rani joked as she walked over to the door. "Hello Captain Byakuya."

"I've come to take Lily home with me, if that's all right."

"Did you purposely work late tonight, father?" Lily asked as he let himself in.

"I may have." he admitted. "But I also wanted to see what you painted for my lieutenant."

Rani smiled as she turned the painting so he could see it. She then looked over to Lily who looked scared.

"Beautifully done. I can see why this one took longer than the others." Byakuya complimented and then grew quiet.

"Something wrong, Captain Kuchiki?" Toshiro asked.

"No. Just admiring her work." he answered and then turned around. "Shall we go?"

Lily smiled and nodded. She said her farewells to Rani and Toshiro before heading out the door with her father leaving the couple alone.

"So, now what?" she asked.

"Well, dinner obviously. Where do you want to hang yours? We have plenty of wall space." he teased as he glanced at the bare walls.

"I'll have to think about that. I mean, it would be nice having it hung in here so our guests can see it."

"What guests?"

"Funny." she replied. "Come on. I'll make dinner tonight."

He smiled and nodded as he followed her into the kitchen.

Toshiro woke up the next morning before Rani and quickly got ready. He sat back down on the bed and watched his wife sleeping peacefully, which had been a welcome sight as of late. He pushed the small clump of hair off of her eyes and tucked behind her ear. He quickly pulled his hand back when she started to move.

"Morning." she greeted with her eyes still closed.

"Morning. You might want to wake up if you want to have breakfast and get to Squad Six on time."

She fluttered her eyes open and smiled.

"Yeah, I probably should." Rani replied and then stretched. "Are you going to make breakfast?"

"Yes, as long as you get up."

Rani grinned and then slowly sat up.

"I'm up. I'm awake. I'm going to get ready." she commented as she uncovered herself.

Fifteen minutes later, Rani was enjoying breakfast with her husband.

"I have Living World duty starting today for a few days, don't forget." he said as he picked up her finished plate.

"Yeah, I know. If you can, and if you want to, try and find a new kimono for Yoshi's wedding."

"Will do."

"Time to go. I'll see you in a few days." Rani said and then kissed him before leaving.

Rani made it to Squad Six with a few minutes to spare. She saw Lily's painting off to the side of the captain's desk and looked around the office to see where it could be hung, and what could be moved. There was the opportune spot behind her head so he could see it every time he looked up, but she wasn't sure he would want it there or behind his head. She was interrupted mid-thought by a knock on the door.

"Oh, hello Captain Abarai." she greeted with a smile.

"Hey lieutentant, is your captain not in yet?"

"Uh…no. He'll be here soon. What's up?" she asked as Chiharu came in. "Hey Chiharu!"

"Hi Rani. Is that what Lily painted for the captain?"

"Yes. It's one of the cherry blossom trees in Kuchiki Manor."

Renji and Chiharu walked in and over to it.

"Impressive." Renji started. "She painted Soo Zabimaru for me."

"And Aiborikiba for me, but we can't figure out how they knew what they looked like."

"With my, and Momo's, help." Rani confessed as Byakuya came in. "Hello Captain Kuchiki."

"Good morning. Did you bring what I asked, Abarai?"

Chiharu and Rani looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes, I did."

The ladies excused themselves and headed into the smaller office to do their work, where they also chatted about all of Lily's gifts to the captains and lieutenants.

"Wait, so she actually gave Captains Hirako and Otoribashi, and Lieutenant Kuna paintings of their Visored forms?"

"Yeah. Momo's a great artist herself so she was able to draw what they looked like." Rani answered with a small giggle. "Sui-Feng loved the one she received of the butterfly stamp that Suzumebachi forms."

"What was Captain Kuchiki's?"

"Rukia's?" she questioned. Chiharu nodded. "A painting of a family of rabbits since she loves them so much. Lily wanted to paint her bankai, but we didn't know what it looked like."

"Yeah, I don't think I want to know, but I am sure if you asked, she would tell you."

"I might ask her now. All I know is that it's dangerous for her and those she attacks with it."

"You ladies done gossiping?" Renji asked while standing in the doorway.

"Are you done with your captain business?" Chiharu retorted.

"Yes, and I have a surprise for you later." Renji said with an evil grin. "Rani, I'll see you in about two hours. Come on Chiharu." he added with a laugh and then walked away leaving the girls confused and worried.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for today. If it seems like I left you hanging, I guess I kind of did.**

 **~Kirby42280~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello All!**

Continuing this story for your reading pleasure.

Thank you to user Uriel19 to following the story. It's much appreciated.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:**

Rani was worried. Her captain wouldn't say why the two of them were heading to Squad Eight after they had their lunch. The two walked in, and instead of heading to the office utterly confusing Rani even more, Captain Kuchiki led her to the Squad Eight practice field.

"Why are we here?"

"You'll seen soon enough, lieutenant."

"That was less than helpful." Rani muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Did you say something?"

"N-nothing Captain Kuchiki." she replied nervously and embarrassed. She then noticed Captain Abarai and Lieutenant Nakano waiting for them.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lieutenant Nakano?"

"I'm sorry? Do what?" Chiharu asked dumbfounded as her captain burst out laughing. "Captain Abarai?" she asked semi annoyed as she furrowed her eyes and brows at him.

"I'm sorry, Nakano, but you should at least try."

"Try what?" Ranu asked. Then the realization hit. "Wait - you don't mean for Chiharu to go against Captain Kuchiki, do you?"

"Yes." Renji answered.

"Abarai."

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki?" the Squad Eight captain replied with an evil grin.

"You lied to me, didn't you? Your lieutenant has no idea."

"Yes, I lied. No, she doesn't know - or well, didn't. She does now."

Rani and Chiharu glared at the cocky captain before them. They each wanted to strangle him.

"I'm gonna kill him." Chiharu said calmly after taking in deep breath. "We'll need a new captain, though."

Rani turned to her friend and smiled. She also let out a chuckle.

"I'll help." she whispered to her friend. "Captain Abarai, do you really think your lieutenant is ready to go up against Captain Kuchiki?"

"Yes, but obviously only shikai against shikai."

Chiharu groaned and then turned to the visiting captain.

"We don't have to do this, Captain Kuchiki. My captain seems to have lost a few screws over the past few days."

Byakuya nodded.

"I think that it is best if we delay this until you feel comfortable. If Abarai wasn't a captain, I would probably drag him by his ear and punish him."

"No worries. I can. He may be a captain, but he sure as heck doesn't act like one most of the time." Chiharu teased.

"I have trust that you'll get him in line." Byakuya stated and then did an about-face and started to leave the practice grounds.

"Well, this isn't fair. I really wanted you two to battle." Renji whined causing the two girls to stare at him. "What?"

"You, Captain Abarai," Rani started, "are despicable." she finished. She then grabbed Chiharu's hand and led her off the practice field via shunpo.

"I can't believe he did that." Chiharu stated in disbelief as she and Rani walked into the office. "Scratch that. No. I can."

"Are you sure you want to be his lieutenant?"

"Eh. Maybe Momo will have a few ideas. She wants to meet for dinner tonight with you, me, and Rangiku."

"Okay. See you at the restaurant. I should get going. My captain will be waiting."

Chiharu smiled and Rani made her way out the door where she ran into Captain Abarai. Rani just shook her head and went on her way.

Once back at Squad Six she found her captain back at his desk, just seated it seemed.

"Would you have battled her if Lieutenant Nakano knew?"

"Yes, because that meant she thought she was ready. Captain Abarai said she was and asked us to come this afternoon."

Rani nodded and had a small smile on her face.

"Thank you for not forcing her to. I know how strong she is, but she still has a couple of weeks of practice to go before she might be ready."

"Mentally she's not. Physically she might be. I am aware of this. I know how strong I am, as do you."

Rani went back to work and at the end of the day was exhausted. She made her way over to the restaurant and met with the ladies. She noticed the Squad Eleven lieutenant also hanging around.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi."

"RANI! How are you!" the child-like lieutenant greeted as she ran over to Rani and gave her a hug.

"I'm doing well."

"I can't believe you turned out to be that lost heir. AND I can't believe you decided to not reinstate the clan. What's going to happen to the manor?"

"I'm not sure. Where is everyone?"

"We beat them here. Kenny's hanging with some of the guys. And we both really love our gifts from Lady Lily. Kenny hung his in the office. He said he'll hang mine in my quarters for me."

Rani smiled.

"She'll be happy to hear that."

The other three showed up moments later and the five went in and sat down. Mid-way through their meal, and after Chiharu and Rani explained what her captain did to her, he walked in and grinned. Yachiru motioned for Renji to come over to her and he obliged, kneeling down in front of her.

"What's up?" he greeted with a smile and receiving a smile in return.

Yachiru didn't miss a beat before she hit him on his head, and hard. All the girls laughed, and a couple of the guys who came in with him.

"OW! What was that for?"

"You're an idiot Renji."

"Why is he an idiot?" Lieutenant Hisagi asked confused.

"Because do-do here almost had Chiharu battle Captain Kuchiki."

"Rukia's -"

"It wasn't her. It was the other Captain Kuchiki." Rani interrupted Lieutenant Kira.

"Say what?" the two lieutenants said in unison.

"You heard Rani. I am less than pleased with my captain, and speaking of which, why are you even here?"

"I can't have a drink or two with friends?"

"You definitely shouldn't." Momo commented. "There's a captain's meeting in the morning, bright and early."

"Crap! I almost forgot about it."

The guys excused themselves leaving the girls in peace. The five enjoyed their meal and eventually headed on their way home.

Rani walked into an empty house almost forgetting that Toshiro was in the Living World on duty. She made herself a cup of tea and sat down at her desk. She pulled out some paper and a quill and ink jar. She started to write, although at first she wasn't sure what she wanted to write. Eventually she chose to write an autobiography and made a list of all of the important events in her life that she wanted to include. She decided to start with what she describes as "waking up" at the front gates of the soul society where she was found and claimed by the Tómasus and proceeded from there.

Four hours later, she was only partially done and decided she should call it a night or else she might never get to sleep. She put the papers into a portfolio in her desk and washed her hands before going to bed.

When she woke up, she was dragging. She realized it was her fault alone and dealt with the ramifications it might bring. Luckily for her, she wouldn't see the captain until after his meeting. She headed to the office and made herself some tea and started on her work. An hour in and she headed to the dojo for her training session with some of the members.

The rest of the day was pretty routine and no real problems surfaced. Rani was headed home before she knew it and she decided to take a relaxing hot bath before bed. She leaned back in the tub and closed her eyes.

"You know, you put yourself in a very compromising situation."

Rani screamed before realizing it was her husband who said that.

"Seriously?" she asked as he laughed at her.

"Now that I got your attention, and scared you half to death, are you okay?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

"I'm fine. Just had a training session today, but other than that I'm fine."

"No bad dreams while I was away?"

"Nope. I did miss you though."

"I missed you too."

Rani smiled as she looked at him.

"What happened to your neck?"

"Huh? Shit! I had a nasty battle with a Hollow. I must have missed that."

Rani half smiled as she started to stand.

"Hand me my towel."

Toshiro did as he was told and she got up out of the tub. She walked over to the cabinet and grabbed the kit that was under there.

"Take this to the bedroom. I'll be right there."

"Or you could -"

"Shut it. Go." she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am."

After getting on proper clothes, she met him in the bedroom and took care of her husband carefully.

"You know our Reiatsu will heal us right?"

"Yes, but you don't need a scar there of all places. Now shut up and let me be a wife."

Toshiro let her do first aid on him and once she was done, he put the kit back in the bathroom. He came back into the bedroom and handed her a bag.

"What is this?"

"Let me know what you think. I can always run back down to the Living World and grab a new one."

Curious, Rani opened the bag and pulled out the cloth that was inside.

"This will work. It's fine." she replied after realizing it was a kimono for Yoshi's wedding. "I have one that kind of matches."

"Good. Although is wearing a matching outfit a good idea?"

"Matching no. Complimentary, yes. It'll be fine." she answered as she folded it back up and put it in the bag.

"Good. When do we leave for the wedding?"

"Three weeks from Friday, actually. The wedding is that Saturday, but they wanted us there a day earlier for whatever reason."

"Okay. I just want to make sure I put in the correct requested time off." he commented. "And then after Saturday we go on our vacation, right?"

"Yes. The much needed vacation. I'm trying to get all of my work done ahead of time, but I know when I get back I am going to have a pile about as tall as Lily." Rani joked.

"And then three weeks after we get back will be Lieutenant Hisagi's and Kiyomi's wedding, right?"

"Crap. Yeah. I'm going to be busy with her, I can feel it."

"I thought she didn't want a large wedding."

"She doesn't, but she wants to do some wedding related events, like a bachelorette party."

She looked at her husband and noticed he had a confused expression.

"I can't understand her sometimes either, so don't feel bad."

Three weeks later they were headed to the Takayama Clan household with minimal luggage. They decided that they would make a quick stop in between trips to drop off the kimonos and pick up the other luggage since they were only staying two nights at the Takayama Manor.

"Would it be bad if I said I was nervous about this?"

"Relax Toshiro. It'll be fine. They aren't as intimidating as the Kuchikis." Rani said trying to reassure her husband.

They were led inside and were greeted by Lady Sugi.

"Rani! And this must be your husband, Toshiro."

"Please Lady Sugi."

"You guys can drop the "Lady" stuff while you are here. I don't mind, even if I am older than you. Let me show you to where you'll be staying. Dinner will be in a couple of hours, but I'll come and find you."

"In a couple of hours?"

"We eat late here." she explained. "It's fine. It will give you time to look around the manor and get yourselves acquainted with it."

"Thank you."

"Hopefully we don't get lost." Toshiro teased.

"I might just want to nap though." Rani commented. "We both got up early and went into work earlier than normal before leaving early."

"This is true."

"Well, feel free to do which ever you would please." Lady Sugi said as she climbed a few steps and then opened a door. "This will be your temporary residence while you are here. I hope everything is in here that you will need."

"Thank you again." Toshiro said.

She left them alone and Rani made her way to the bathroom first to change into one of the kimonos she brought with her.

"Why change? And should I?"

"You can stay in your captain's garb for dinner. Tomorrow you'll need to wear the other kimono. Sunday you can wear the captain's robe again when we head back to the house before going down to the Living World."

"Okay, if you say so." he said unsure.

"I do." she joked. "I'm going to lay down for a bit."

"Do you want me to join you?"

"It would be nice." she said with a smile as she sat down on the couch.

Within minutes she was fast asleep. An hour and a half later, he woke her up so she could freshen up and look decent for dinner.

The dinner with the family went by fast, much to Toshiro's enjoyment. The wedding the next day was an affair, for sure, but Rani was pleased that she decided to attend. The happy couple's extended families never approached Rani about the Sutahomu Clan, which she was grateful for. She asked Lord Takayama about it, and he told her he never said a word to anyone that she realized who she was. That it would be a secret he will take beyond his grave.

The following morning, although they were suffering from a minor hangover, Rani and Toshiro said their farewells and goodbyes and headed back to their home to switch out luggage and head on their vacation.

"You still didn't tell me where we were going." Rani stated as they entered the Dangai Precipice World.

"And I won't tell you until we get there." he teased.

"Which means it's either where we went on our honeymoon or the other frequent spot of ours." she concluded.

"And what if it is one of those places?"

"Don't get me wrong Toshiro, I am not complaining, but I kind of hate surprises."

A little while later they arrived at the resort, after stopping to get their Gigais at Urahara's shop, that she and her friends loved to visit. He checked them in and they headed to the elevators up to their room.

"Is this the same room from that one time?"

"It might be. I'm not sure." he answered as he put the suitcases to the side. "But let me ask you something."

"Mmm? What?"

"Did you bring that bikini?"

Rani slowly formed a smile.

"I may have. Did you want me to wear it?"

"Maybe." he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "But tell me something else."

"Mm?" she mumbled as she was about to kiss him.

"What the heck was 'Operation: Flabbergast'?"

She stopped millimeters from his lips and went wide-eyed.

"Oh..umm..that.." she stammered and cleared her throat causing him to laugh. She took in a deep breath before answering. "I'm not really quite sure how to explain that one to you."

"I can always ask Umeko or Kiyomi, though, right? Or Chiharu?"

"You'd better not. That would be just mean."

"Then you tell me."

"UGH!" she moaned and tried to get out of his embrace. It didn't work. "So, it was Rangiku and Kiyomi who actually bought that bikini you seem to love so much for me for that trip where we were interrupted by the Hollows and Menos."

"I remember that. You saved my life going against Captain Kuchiki's orders."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't a fan of the bikini. Thankfully they also bought that cover-up dress." she continued. "Anyway, it was Kiyomi's thinking that if you saw me in that bikini that you wouldn't be able to say two words to me due to being in shock."

"Who came up with the name?"

"I do believe it was Kiyomi again, even though they tried to think of a better name, nothing more fitting came up."

"It didn't work."

"Not that day, it didn't. In a way it kind of did the next trip or so that the girls and I took."

He tried to think back to the other vacations.

"It was the one right before my Third Seat promotion party thing, you know, where I got stuck to the floor."

"The one where we happened to be staying in the same hotel that Abarai happened to book for you?"

"Yes. That's the one. Remember now? Your eyeballs, according to Chiharu, popped out of your sockets after I took off the cover-up."

Toshiro cringed at the memory, and his expression caused Rani to laugh.

"And now that I made you bring up something embarrassing that also embarrasses me in a way, shall we never mention it again and enjoy our small vacation down by the water?"

"Sure. Let me change."

Rani opened up her suitcase and pulled out the previously mentioned bathing suit and cover up and headed into the bathroom to change. She came out moments later and he went in to change.

They headed down to the beach and set up their towels on the sand not far from the jetty.

"Shall we go in?"

"If you want to."

They walked hand in hand down to the water's edge.

"Aye! That's freezing!" she exclaimed when the water hit her bare feet.

"Really?"

"Shut up. I know. You aren't bothered by it. But look at my arms. I have goosebumps."

"Well, there's one way to get used to it quickly if you're up to it."

"Diving in?" she half-jokingly asked receiving a nod. "Might as well."

She cringed as the two slowly walked into the water. Once they were waist deep he dove under and she begrudgingly followed suit.

"Okay. That may have been a bad idea." she commented after coming up and fixing her hair so it wasn't in her face and walked over to him

He waited for her on a small sand bar that had formed, but he was sitting so it seemed like it was deeper.

"It's better if you just sit here. It's quite calm, but you're still under a decent amount of water."

"High tide?"

"Nah. It's going out. It will get shallower within a few hours."

"I guess that's a good thing." she commented. "So, what exactly is new about these Gigais that Urahara gave us this time?"

"I'm not quite sure. He didn't really say. All he said was that we would know when the time came."

"That's very unhelpful."

Toshiro smiled as he pulled her towards him into a full on embrace, with her head on his chest.

"Although I may have an idea. And I will tell you what later."

"Okay."

A little while later, they opted to get out of the water and head back to their beach towels and warm up in the sun.

Not soon long after they went back to their room and relaxed before calling room service and calling it a night.

The spent the week relaxing by the pool, on the beach, and walking around the shops and area of the hotel. As soon as it was over, they were back in Squad Ten and Rani decided to take care of the laundry since it was one of her scheduled days off anyway. Toshiro, knowing his lieutenant probably did nothing all week, decided to pop into the office to see what work he could get a head start on before his full day in the following day.

The following day, Rani went to Kuchiki Manor, as per the norm, and two days later she went back to work and the routine for Rani. She also met with the girls to discuss the vacation and Kiyomi's upcoming nuptials to Lieutenant Hisagi.

* * *

I don't know when I will update again, but hopefully as soon as I finish the next chapter. I am only going to make this ten chapters.

Thanks for reading!

 **~Kirby42280**


End file.
